Ghastly
by ziaoi
Summary: Mikan, seorang editor freelance New York Times di New York City, berusaha mengungkap kasus yang sudah lama terkubur dan belum pernah terungkap kebenarannya. Sebuah kasus yang kelam dari masa lalu... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ghastly**

**.**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**© 2011, August, Daiyaki Aoi**

**Genre: Mystery/ Horror**

**Rated: M (±13)**

**Chapter 1**

Mikan duduk di tepi jendela apartemennya sambil memegang segelas _Vanilla latte_ di tangannya. Ia melihat muram ke bawah. Melihat jalanan-jalanan sepi New York City yang bersalju. Mikan merapatkan kembali mantel oranye-nya. Cuaca hari ini begitu buruk sehingga Mikan tidak dapat tidur malam ini. Ia mengaduk pelan _Vanilla Latte-_nya, mengambil busa-busa, menjilatnya. Tidak ada yang dapat Mikan lakukan. Listrik di Apartemennya itu pun sedang gangguan sehingga penerangan saat ini hanya dengan lilin. Lampu emergency-nya kehabisan baterai sehingga tadi, Mikan harus mengorek-ngorek laci meja, kepalanya menabrak sesuatu dan tersaruk-saruk mencari korek api. Kalau saja, malam ini tidak ada gangguan listrik, Mikan pasti sudah mengerjakan artikel-artikel terbarunya.

Mikan menghela nafas lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. _Vanilla Latte_-nya sudah habis. Mikan mengambil sebuah bantal berwarna ungu dan selembar selimut. Ia menutupi dirinya, memegang kuat-kuat pada selimut itu sampai-sampai nyaris robek. Sekujur tubuh Mikan gemetar lagi. Karena, AC penghangat sedang tidak berfungsi, ia hanya mengandalkan selimut dan penghangat tubuh.

'_Semoga saja, penghangat ini tidak kehabisan baterai.'_Harap Mikan. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang ia beli di Jepang dulu. Lalu, Mikan menyelipkan kotak tipis itu ke dalam mantelnya. Ah. Penghangatnya benar-benar berfungsi. Mikan kembali memeluk lututnya dengan kaku sambil bersenandung pelan. Ia sungguh kesepian. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi keras, menggema keseluruh ruangan apartemennya. Mikan terlonjak kaget. Ia menjawab teleponnya.

"_Oh, dear._"Erang Mikan.

"_Kau baik-baik saja, disana?"_Tanya seseorang diseberang sana. Atau tepatnya, seorang laki-laki.

"Oh, yeah. Listrik disini sudah padam lebih dari 5 jam, Natsume. Kapan kau sampai?"Balas Mikan.

"_Aku sedang naik bus. Tunggu saja. Oh ya? Kudengar, kabel listrik-nya putus dan yang memperbaikinya sedang punya banyak urusan-oh, aku tahu dia hanya malas-malasan-jadi, begitulah."_Jawab Natsume.

"Oke. Aku sedang menunggumu dan duduk di tepi jendela."Ujar Mikan.

"_Bagus kalau begitu. See you later, honey."_Natsume menutup teleponnya. Mikan hanya tertawa geli. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka baru saja menikah satu bulan yang lalu.

Mikan kembali bermuram durja. Matanya menyipit melihat kearah gedung pencakar langit di sebelah utara. Itu kantor New York Times. Tempat ia bekerja, membuat artikel, mencari kasus-kasus baru maupun yang belum terungkap sebelumnya dan mewawancara orang-orang. Natsume juga sama, ia bekerja di New York Times juga. Dengan profesi yang sama, namun lebih senior. Lama-kelamaan, mata Mikan mengantuk. Ia harus tidur. Harus. Mikan melirik jam di ponselnya, masih jam 9 malam.

Langit semakin gelap dan jalanan semakin sepi. Mikan berjalan sambil meraba-raba dalam kegelapan sambil terus merapatkan jaketnya. Udara semakin dingin. Mikan duduk diatas kursi meja makan dan mengambil iPod-nya. Mendengarkan beberapa lagu. Kalau dingin begini, lebih enak tidak mandi. Mikan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Natsume memang selalu kerja lembur. Tapi, keistimewaan Natsume dalam pekerjaannya adalah, waktu libur Natsume lebih banyak daripada Mikan.

Mikan menyalakan aplikasi senter yang ada pada ponselnya dan mencari pengatur suhu.

'_Ah. Minus 5__ derajat__ Celcius.'_Batin Mikan. Pengatur suhu yang ada di apartemen mereka memang dalam satuan Celcius. Itu dikarenakan Mikan yang tidak memahami pengatur suhu dalam satuan Fahrenheit.

Pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka, muncullah seorang pria berwajah 'cool', memakai mantel jas berwarna hitam. Mikan segera menyambutnya.

"Aku pulang."

"Sudah makan?"Tanya Mikan pada Natsume sambil melepas tas Natsume yang berat.

Natsume mengangguk singkat. Mikan hanya tersenyum simpul dan meletakkan tas laptop Natsume diatas meja kerja Natsume.

"Disini dingin sekali. Kau tidak merasa dingin?" Tanya Natsume sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya.

"Dingin sekali, Natsume. Aku hampir membeku disini."Kata Mikan kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Meskipun ada kerjaan yang menumpuk, jika mati lampu seperti ini, akan susah."

"Ya, kau benar."Tiba-tiba, Natsume memeluk Mikan dari belakang.

"N-Natsume?"Mikan berteriak kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah, seperti ini saja. Kau kedinginan bukan?"Deru nafas Natsume menggelitik daun telinga Mikan. Mikan bisa mendengar jantung Natsume yang juga berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa, rasanya nyaman, hangat dan tenang berada di pelukan Natsume.

"Ya."Jawab Mikan.

"Kalau begitu, diamlah."Kata Natsume mempererat pelukannya. Udara tidak terasa dingin lagi dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka.

**~ Ghastly ~**

Mikan terbangun dari mimpinya pada esok pagi. Ia berbalik dan mengguncang tubuh Natsume supaya Natsume terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Udara masih menusuk di pagi hari. Mikan bangun dan mengambil mantel kesayangannya. Ia hendak membuat sarapan pagi . Mikan berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil buah-buahan dari dalam kulkas. Mikan memotong-motong buah-buah tersebut, menghiasnya dan menyimpannya diatas meja makan. Mikan bersenandung ria saat Natsume keluar dari kamar sambil menggosok gigi. Suatu kebiasaan buruk.

"Selamat pagi, Natsume."Sapa Mikan ceria. Natsume hanya tersenyum ringan. Senyum yang paling disukai Mikan seumur hidupnya. "Jangan menyikat gigi sambil berjalan, Natsume."

"Hn."Natsume bergumam tidak jelas. Natsume kembali lagi ke kamar kemudian, terdengar bantingan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Mikan kembali bersenandung sambil menyiapkan beberapa potong Sandwich.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsume berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia masih memakai kaus putih dan celana jins yang dipakainya tadi malam. Mikan sedang memakai celemek dan menaruh potongan-potongan sandwich itu ke atas piring-piring porselen berwarna putih.

"Terimakasih, Mikan."Natsume mencium bibir Mikan. Mikan dapat merasakan aroma mint yang keluar dari mulut Natsume. Wajah Mikan memerah.

Mereka pun duduk dan mulai menggigit Sandwich.

"Kau mau kemana hari ini, Polka?"Tanya Natsume. Mikan hanya menggerutu tidak jelas karena Natsume memanggilnya 'polka'. Kebiasaan! Hanya karena Mikan menyukai motif Polkadot, apa berhak Natsume mengatainya seperti itu?

"Ke kantor. Lalu ke rumah bos bersamamu."Jawab Mikan singkat.

"Oh, ya. Hmmm… Sandiwich yang enak."Kata Natsume sambil mengunyah. Tentu, sifat Natsume menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang. Ia mau memuji Mikan. Ia mau mengucapkan 'Terimakasih'. Tapi, kata-kata halusnya hanya untuk Mikan. Sikap lembutnya hanya untuk Mikan. Pada saat kerja, Natsume tetaplah dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."Mikan mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsume yang dengan tekun memakan sandwich-nya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikan telah selesai mandi dan Natsume segera menempati kamar mandi. Mikan berganti baju memakai kemeja, mantel, celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot dengan hak yang pendek. Mikan sudah cukup tinggi dengan hak pendek. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil tas-nya dan duduk di tepi jendela lagi. Melihat pecahan-pecahan salju yang turun dari langit. Saat musim dingin, sepatu terbaik untuk dipakai adalah sepatu boot.

"Mikan?"Panggil Natsume.

Mikan melirik kearah Natsume, "ya?"

"Ayo pergi."Natsume menyodorkan tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan buatan Mikan. Warna sarung tangan itu senada dengan iris mata Natsume._ Crimson._ Mikan menyambut tangan Natsume dan berjalan ke pintu apartemen. Pintu apartemen akan otomatis terkunci bila tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

.

Sesampainya di Kantor New York Times, Mikan dan Natsume berpisah karena mereka berada di lantai yang berbeda. Mikan dengan sigap, segera menaiki lift menuju lantai sepuluh. Natsume lantai dua belas.

Mikan memasuki ruangannya dengan muram karena belum sempat menyelesaikan artikel-artikelnya, padahal Yuu Tobita (bos-nya) sudah menyuruhnya. Mikan menghela nafas. Ia membuka syal-nya dan mantelnya. Di dalam kantor hangat sekali. Ia sangat menyukainya. Mikan membuka laptop dan menyambungkan wireless kantor dengan laptopnya. Mikan kembali mencari informasi tentang artikel buatannya. Seminggu yang lalu, ia sudah melakukan riset dan penelitian untuk artikel ini.

"Mikan-chan?"Panggil seseorang yang muncul di balik pintu ruangan Mikan. Mikan meliriknya sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Bos?"Tanya Mikan menghampiri Yuu Tobita.

"Artikelnya. Sudah?"Tanya Yuu halus. Yuu adalah bos yang benar-benar baik hati. Yang 'tidak' baik hati adalah sekertarisnya, Luna Koizumi.

Mikan menggeleng, "Belum, Bos. Kemarin malam, apartemenku mendapat gangguan listrik."

"Oh, begitu ya? Ya, sudah. Ada artikel lain yang sudah selesai? Saya membutuhkannya sekarang juga."Kata Yuu sambil tersenyum. Di belakangnya, ada Luna Koizumi yang sedang membawa secangkir kopi panas sambil melirik tajam kearah Mikan.

"Ada. Tentang keluarga yang mengidap HIV/AIDS. Mereka harus dipisahkan demi kebaikan mereka. Saya telah mewawancara mereka, Bos."Kata Mikan sambil menyebrangi ruangan dan mengambil berkas dari dalam map berwarna Oranye."Ini Bos."

"Bagus sekali. Berita ini tentu masih hangat. "Kata Yuu sambil tersenyum, ia membuka berkas-berkas tersebut. "Pekerjaanmu sungguh memuaskan, Nona. Aku dapat merekomendasikan kau dan Natsume-kun untuk dapat jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Kau bisa jadi wakilku atau sekertaris."

Luna Koizumi tiba-tiba tersedak kopi dan terbatuk-batuk di ruangannya. Tampaknya, ia mendengar pembicaraan Mikan dan Yuu. Mikan sendiri merasa sangat senang. Ia akan menjadi Editor Freelance! Berarti, Ia dapat mencari kasus dengan lebih luas, melakukan riset sampai ke Negara-negara bagian seperti Natsume. Tentu, ini berita yang menyenangkan yang patut diberitahukan pada Natsume.

"Terimakasih, Bos!" Mikan membungkuk beberapa kali. Yuu hanya tersenyum dan membawa berkas-berkas yang diberikan Mikan.

Sebelumnya, Yuu sempat berbalik dan bilang,"Jangan lupa ke rumahku bersama Natsume, ya?"

Mikan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia pun melanjutkan lagi artikel yang baru tiga perempat selesai itu.

**~ Ghastly ~**

Mikan duduk di depan Natsume dengan tenang walaupun perutnya lapar. Mungkin, ia nyaris pingsan tadi. Mikan dan Natsume saat ini berada di Café lobby kantor New York Times. Natsume sedang asyik memainkan laptop, sementara Mikan menghempaskan dirinya dengan pasrah. Mikan juga sangat mengantuk. Ia ingin tidur siang. Natsume kemudian menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia menatap Mikan dalam-dalam sambil menghela nafas. Natsume tahu, Mikan kelaparan dan nyaris pingsan ketika naik lift. Langkah Mikan agak kacau.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"Tanya Natsume sambil menyerahkan buku menu ke tangan Mikan. Mikan melihat buku menu itu dengan seksama. Ia menginginkan menu berat. Natsume pun memanggil pelayan.

"Steak, Pancake dan Orange Prince."Mikan menyebutkan."Kau?"Alis Mikan sedikit terangkat.

"Waffle coklat, Spaghetti dan Coca Cola."Jawab Natsume.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Mikan segera memotong steak-nya dengan pisau kemudian menjejalkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Natsume, kenapa tidak ada nasi?"Tanya Mikan.

Natsume menatapnya malas. Mikan selalu bertanya seperti itu jika sedang kelaparan. "Ini New York City. Bukan Jepang, idiot."

"Kenapa kau mengataiku idiot? Padahal aku akan naik jabatan."Kata Mikan sambil menjejalkan potongan steak kedalam mulutnya. Lagi.

"Oh ya? Aku juga. Bos pasti memberitahumu juga, bukan?"Tanya Natsume sambil mengaduk Spaghetti-nya.

"Oh ya. Tentu saja."Jawab Mikan bangga sambil tertawa pelan. Natsume juga menunjukkan wajah kegembiraannya.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian? Pengantin muda?"Suara itu bagaikan mimpi buruk Mikan dan Natsume. Dengan enggan, mereka berbalik melihat orang tersebut.

"Silahkan, Luna."Mikan angkat bicara sedangkan Natsume tidak peduli. Sebelum Mikan dan Natsume menikah, Luna selalu bilang bahwa Mikan merebut Natsume darinya. Ia mengatai Mikan. Ia bilang, dialah yang paling pantas untuk Natsume.

"Kau baik sekali."Luna tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Mikan.

'_dasar muka dua'_Batin Mikan. Natsume dan Mikan mempercepat acara makan mereka sementara Luna terbengong-bengong melihat makanan yang dipesan Natsume dan Mikan habis dalam sekejap.

"Ah. Luna, aku ada perlu diatas. Natsume juga. Kami duluan ya?"Mikan melambaikan tangannya dan segera menangkap tangan Natsume. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah lift dan menghela nafas ketika sudah berada dalam lift.

"Itu tadi Nyaris, Natsume!"Mikan tersenyum."Kita partner yang hebat!"

"Bravo, Mikan."Natsume membalas senyum Mikan. Mikan hanya memerah wajahnya.

_Ting! Lantai sepuluh…_

Mikan langsung bersiap-siap akan keluar. "Dah, Natsume."

Natsume mengangguk kemudian pintu lift tertutup kembali. Mikan berjalan melewati koridor utama, di ujung sana, ia dapat melihat mesin pembuat kopi. Ia langsung menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi tersebut. Mikan mengambil gelas kertas dan menuangkan kopi kedalamnya. Mikan kemudian menambahkan gula dan _Creamer_ kedalam kopinya. Setelah selesai mengaduk, Mikan berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Di ruangannya, Mikan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia menambahkan fakta-fakta yang terjadi mengenai artikel yang dia buat, menulis komentar-komentar orang-orang terkenal terkait artikelnya itu melalui e-mail atau dalam blog. Sesekali, Mikan menyesap kopinya. Ah, sebentar lagi, artikelnya akan selesai.

Pukul tiga sore kurang sepuluh menit, Mikan menyelesaikan artikelnya. Sekarang, tinggal di Print. Mikan melihat Print preview-nya kemudian menyalakan printer. Mikan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencari-cari kertas HVS putih.

'_Ini dia.'_Mikan menaruh kertas-kertas HVS itu di Printer. Mikan tinggal meng-klik link 'Print' di Laptopnya. Mikan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan mendesah pelan. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dengan sangat menyenangkan. Ketika Mikan melihat kearah lain, selain komputer, ada Natsume. Dia duduk di depan meja Mikan sambil menyesap kopi dengan santai.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Natsume?"Tanya Mikan kembali duduk. Mikan menatap heran kearah Natsume. "Eksistensimu selalu tidak terasa."

"Kau yang terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaanmu. Sungguh, aku suka ekspresi seriusmu tadi."Ujar Natsume sambil menutup matanya, menghayati setiap tegukan kopi panas yang menjalari kerongkongannya lalu, mendesah pelan.

Mikan yang berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya, hanya menenggelamkan diri dibalik layar laptopnya. Suara di ruangan Mikan hening seketika. Printer Mikan sepertinya telah selesai melakukan tugasnya. Mikan mengambil map baru, memasukkan berkas-berkas yang baru di print kedalamnya. Setelah selesai, ia membereskan barang-barangnya, menutup laptopnya dan mematikan printernya. Mikan mengambil mantel dan sarung tangannya lalu memaikai tasnya. Map yang tadi, ia bawa di tangannya.

"Sudah habis kopinya?"Tanya Mikan pada Natsume. Natsume mengangguk dan menaruh gelas kertas itu di dalam tepat sampah.

"Ayo."Ajak Natsume sambil menggenggam tangan Mikan. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju lift.

"Anna, aku duluan. Aku mau ke rumah bos."Kata Mikan kepada Anna, teman seprofesi-nya yang sedang ada di ruangannya. Kebetulan, Mikan dan Natsume melewat kedepan ruangannya.

"Ya. Bye, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun."Kata Anna sambil tersenyum kemudian matanya berkutat lagi ke layar laptop. Jam kerja mereka sebetulnya selesai jam 17.00. Namun, berhubung Mikan dan Natsume diminta datang ke rumah Bos, mereka pulang jam 15.00.

Sesampainya di Lobby, Natsume segera ke pintu keluar dan menaiki taksi yang sudah antri di depan Kantor. Natsume menyebutkan tujuan mereka dan taksi mereka pun mulai bergerak.

"Jadi, Natsume, kira-kira jabatanmu apa? Maksudku, kalau sudah kau naik jabatan."Kata Mikan membuka pembicaraan.

"_Chief Executive Officer _mungkin?"Natsume menjawab sekenanya. Mikan hanya mendesah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau banyak bekerja, Natsume. Aku tahu keinginanmu dalam membangun karier, tapi, aku ingin mempunyai anak. Aku ingin kita membangun keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Hidupmu juga akan lebih berarti jika sudah mempunyai anak."Mikan berkata serius.

"Kalau kau Mikan? Apa jabatanmu?"Tanya Natsume.

Mikan mengangkat bahu, "Editor freelance."

"Oh. Ya, seperti yang kau bilang, aku _ingin_ membangun karier. Sebaiknya, anak kita hanya satu."Natsume menghela nafas, ia membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Mikan.

"Kau tahu, setiap wanita karier berhak menentukan pilihan mereka masing-masing. Kau harus professional dalam pekerjaanmu atau kau harus professional mengurus anak. Tentu kau ingin memilih dua-duanya bukan? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang kau cintai. Di sini sama seperti di Jepang, seorang wanita karier harus rela kehilangan pekerjaannya selama tiga tahun jika mempunyai anak. Jadi, kesimpulannya, jika kita mempunyai banyak anak, kau akan kasihan dan anakmu akan terlantar. Sebaiknya, kita berkarier dulu semasa muda. Nanti saja, kalau ingin mempunyai anak." Jelas Natsume.

Mikan hanya mengangguk dengan setengah hati, ia menyetujui kata-kata Natsume. Walaupun, ia _sangat_ ingin mempunyai seorang anak. Mikan hanya bisa bersabar. Untung saja, Natsume adalah seorang pria yang bijaksana. Ia mampu menentukan pilihan. Apa jadinya jika Mikan menikah dengan orang lain?

Mobil Taksi yang mereka naiki berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis berarsitektur jepang. Natsume dan Mikan tentu sudah mengenal rumah Bos mereka. Yuu adalah pria yang sangat perfeksionis. Keistimewaan Yuu adalah, dia mampu mengatur orang dengan nada halus. Sehingga, sangat nyaman bekerja sama dengan Yuu. Selain hasilnya sempurna, diri kita juga akan nyaman berbicara dengan Yuu. Karena itu, Jabatan Yuu tidak pernah dipindahkan ke kantor lain. Yuu akan _selalu_ menjadi direktur utama New York Times.

Mikan menekan bel rumah Yuu. Ia berharap cepat-cepat masuk sebelum salju bertambah banyak. Belum lagi, jalanan belum dibersihkan oleh petugas. Salju yang sudah menumpuk di jalanan tebalnya sekitar 15 cm. cukup tebal.

Pintu rumah Yuu terbuka, di baliknya, ada seorang perempuan berusia setengah baya. Rambutnya masih hitam, tatapannya masih segar dan cerah. Wajahnya masih cantik dan terawat. Dia ibu Yuu. Mantan direktur New York Times yang sangat terkemuka.

"Selamat sore, _Madam_. Maaf menganggumu, apa Bos sudah pulang?"Tanya Natsume dengan sopan. Wanita itu- _Madam _Tobita – tertawa pelan, seanggun yang bisa dibayangkan.

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga. Yuu sudah datang dari tadi, menunggu kalian berdua. Apa kabarmu, Hyuuga?"_Madam _Tobita menjabat tangan Natsume lalu melirik kearah Mikan."Apa kabarmu juga, Nyonya Hyuuga?"

"Baik, _Madam_."Jawab Mikan dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia sungguh malu dipanggil 'Nyonya Hyuuga'.

"Lihat, wajahnya memerah. Manis sekali, ya?"_Madam_ Tobita tertawa halus. Natsume hanya mengangguk dengan senyum simpulnya."Silahkan masuk."

Mikan dan Natsume masuk ke dalam rumah Yuu dengan takjub. Rumah Yuu sangat keren. Desainnya simple namun, budaya jepang sangat terasa. Mikan segera duduk di ruang tamu sambil melihat-lihat lukisan yang terpampang disana.

'_Apakah ini Lukisan abstrak?'_Tanya Mikan dalam hati. Lukisan-lukisan ini, entahlah, seperti ada aura menakutkan di dalam lukisan ini. Mikan melihat ada Lukisan sebuah taman dengan pohon yang besar tanpa daun. Suasana yang dilukiskan pun terlihat menyeramkan walaupun temanya adalah sunset. Lama-kelamaan, ada Tulisan yang timbul dari dalam Lukisan tersebut.

'_I am here_.'itu tulisannya. Mikan memperhatikan tulisan itu dengan alis terangkat.

.

"Mikan? Mikan? Sadarlah!"Natsume mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mikan yang diam di depan sebuah Lukisan Abstrak. Mikan sepertinya sedang.. melamun. Entah kenapa. Natsume terus berusaha menyadarkan Mikan.

PLAK!

Natsume menampar Mikan dengan kuat. Mikan mendapati dirinya ditampar kuat oleh Natsume. Mata Hazel itu tidak menerawang kosong sekarang. Kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya. Tubuh Mikan gemetar, ia menunjuk-nunjuk lukisan abstrak tersebut dengan wajah ketakutan.

"N-Natsume?"Mikan hampir menitikkan air matanya. Ia memegangi tubuhnya sendiri dan terus mengigil.

"Maaf Mikan, aku tidak bermaksud-"perkataan Natsume dipotong cepat oleh Mikan.

"Lukisan itu Natsume, Lukisan itu…"Mikan bergetar hebat."Muncul tulisan timbul. Bunyinya, _'I am here'_. Aku melihatnya Natsume."

"Tidak ada Mikan. Dari tadi, kau hanya melamun melihat lukisan tersebut. Aku telah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhmu, tapi kau tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Jadi, aku menamparmu."Jelas Natsume.

Mikan melirik kearah lukisan itu. Natsume benar. Lukisan itu, ia dapati kosong. Tanpa ada tulisan timbul. Apa ia hanya salah lihat? Mikan kembali duduk di sofa bersama Natsume. Tak lama kemudian, Yuu datang menghampiri Mikan dan Natsume.

"Maaf. Saya sedang asyik menulis artikel."Yuu menjelaskan sambil mengisyaratkan aku-minta-maaf.

"Well, tidak apa-apa. Ini artikel yang kau minta tadi, Bos. Aku menyelesaikannya hari ini."Mikan menyerahkan sebuah map ke tangan Yuu.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Nona. Saya sangat beruntung hari ini."Yuu menghela nafas.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya dulu, dari mana Bos mendapatkan lukisan pohon abstrak itu?"Tanya Mikan sambil menunjuk lukisan itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya di Toko barang antik. Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."Mikan menelan ludahnya.

**~ Ghastly ~ / TBC**

Wah, bagaimana menurut minna? Hahaha… Natsume romantis ya?

**Fr3Ya-cHaN: **bagaimana menurutmu, senpai? Aku tidak jadi menetapkan di rate M. Takut tidak banyak yang review. Ternyata, ini tidak sampai 5 rb kata! Gomen ne~

**rAzUx: **Razux-san, aku tidak jadi menetapkan di rate M. karena aku takut kalau fic ini tidak banyak yang review. Meskipun tadinya, yang aku maksudkan adalah rate M tanpa Lemon. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Ya sudah, aku tetapkan di rate T sajaaaa….

**Drowning Melody: **Halo, Imouto-ku yang manis! Nee-chan sudah publish fic ini.. dibaca ya… ^^

**L-EL WithDarK- Raven and Chibi hazel NRF: **Hahahaha…. Kalian padahal ku minta untuk mencetuskan ide Humor padaku, kok aku jadi buat Fic Horror ya? Hmmm…. Lagi niat bikin fic Horror 'sih. Hehehe….

**Sparkling Miracles: **Acin-senpai! Ku harap, kau mau mereview fic ini ya!

Untuk para readers sekalian, **Love In London **dan **My Life Story **tidak lama lagi akan Update. Aku akan mencintai kalian, jika kalian mau mereview fic baruku ini. Hahahaha….

Daiyaki Aoi^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghastly**

**.**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Chapter 2**

_Srek.. Srek… Srek.._

Suara kertas yang dibalikkan terdengar amat sangat jelas di Perpustakaan lantai paling atas, kantor New York Times. Perpustakaan yang nyaris tidak dirawat, atau, dibiarkan begitu saja. Buku-buku tebal mengisi setiap lemari yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit-langit ruangan. Meskipun nyaris tidak dirawat, perpustakaan ini cukup memadai. Fasilitasnya lengkap. Sangat lengkap. Dengan speaker, meja penerima tamu, ruangan yang bersih, meja untuk membaca, tangga untuk lemari yang menjulang tinggi, Wireless dan mesin pembuat kopi. Tak lupa, satu buah dispenser yang terletak di setiap ujung ruangan.

Dekorasi ruangan itu sekelam suasana perpustakaannya sendiri. Bercat abu-abu dan putih dengan pot tanaman-tanaman imitasi. Hanya satu buah tanaman yang _benar-benar_ hidup. Yaitu, sebuah bunga anggrek bulan yang teronggok manis diatas meja penerima tamu. Meja itu sudah kosong semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Ya, jam kerja telah berakhir tepat satu jam yang lalu.

Perpustakaan itu mempunyai alasan yang cukup bagus untuk ditinggalkan dan dibiarkan. Pertama, perpustakaan itu tidak berisikan buku-buku yang menarik. Kedua, petugas yang ditugaskan bekerja dan menjaga perpustakaan tersebut rata-rata adalah petugas yang dianggap mengesalkan oleh atasannya. Petugas yang pemalas dan merupakan orang-orang _buangan_. Ketiga, perpustakaan itu hanya berisikan arsip-arsip lama dan koran New York Times edisi lama. Yuu Tobita sudah berusaha sebisa _mungkin_ merawat perpustakaan itu dan membuat kebijakan sebaik mungkin. Jadi, jangan salahkan Direktur Utama New York Times tersebut untuk masalah ini.

Lalu, mengapa masih ada orang yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke perpustakaan itu? Semua itu ada jawabannya, kau tahu. Perpustakaan yang sudah dianggap 'tidak menarik' oleh sebagian orang merupakan hal yang 'sangat menarik' menurut orang tersebut. Banyak uang yang bisa didapatkan dari perpustakaan itu dan ia tahu bagaimana memanfaatkannya.

Wanita yang terus membalik-balikan halaman buku itu, Mikan Sakura eh.. maksudku (ehm) Mikan Hyuuga, adalah orang yang paling sering mengunjungi perpustakaan tersebut. Sementara suaminya, Natsume Hyuuga, duduk di salah satu meja baca yang menghadap ke jendela luar. Natsume sedang melihat betapa indahnya langit berwarna oranye yang berpendar keseluruh New York City. Dengan sabar, ia hanya menunggu Mikan sambil membaca beberapa novel klasik yang ia temukan.

Mikan mendesah. Apa yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan. Selama satu jam lebih ini, ia hanya membuka beberapa buku tebal bersampulkan plastik berwarna merah. Isi buku-buku itu hanyalah arsip-arsip lama New York Times. Mikan hanya ingin tahu beberapa kasus yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini. Mungkin saja, ada sebuah kasus pelik tahun 1989 yang belum terpecahkan. Tapi ia belum mau menyerah. Ia akan mencarinya, karena kasus adalah bidangnya. Kalau ia menemukan satu kasus yang benar-benar pelik, ia akan menelitinya ke lapangan, menulis artikelnya dan berusaha memecahkannya. Bisa dibilang, ia mirip detektif. Mikan kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya dalam mencari. Ia mengambil beberapa buku baru dan kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku itu.

Natsume mendengus pelan. Mikan semakin asyik dalam dunianya sendiri dan ia _tahu_ benar akan begitu. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mencari mesin makanan ringan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsume muncul dengan beberapa bungkus potato chips. Ia memberikan satu bungkus pada Mikan dan sisanya ia bawa ke meja baca-nya. Mikan hanya mengangguk samar ketika Natsume menawarkannya beberapa bungkus lagi. Natsume memang membawa cukup banyak bungkusan potato chips. Mikan rasa, potato chips ini akan lebih enak jika dimakan bersama _fish and chips_. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan bungkusan potato chips-nya.

**~ Ghastly ~**

_Flashback._

Sebenarnya, pertemuan dua sejoli ini diawali dari kegiatan rutin mereka, mengunjungi perpustakaan. Ya. Mikan bertemu dengan Natsume di tempat yang suram ini. Saat itu, Natsume sedang membawa beberapa buku novel klasik yang super tebal dan Mikan sedang mencari buku-buku arsip. Mereka bertabrakan dan yah, novel klasik yang dibawa Natsume berhamburan ke lantai. Mikan berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Natsume atas ketidak sadarannya.

Saat itu, Natsume masih membangun 'relationship tidak rela' dengan Luna Koizumi. Awalnya, Natsume _memang_ berusaha untuk bisa mencintai Luna. Sayangnya, Luna tidak seperti yang Natsume harapkan. Luna benci buku dan hanya berbicara soal cinta jika mereka berdua sedang berkencan. Natsume sendiri mengharapkan teman hidup yang benar-benar nyaman diajak bicara dan mengobrol tentang apapun. Bukan soal cinta saja. Luna juga selalu bermanja-manja. Seolah-olah, dalam sehari-harinya dia hanya butuh dimanjakan. Natsume benci gadis yang seperti itu.

Baiklah, mari kita kembali lagi ke pembicaraan sebelumnya. Mikan yang berusaha membantu Natsume mengumpulkan novel-novelnya hanya mendapat sentakan keras dari pacar sang Natsume Hyuuga, Luna Koizumi. Padahal, Mikan tidak salah apa-apa. Setelah mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan itu, Mikan pun meninggalkan Natsume dan Luna.

Hari berganti, Mikan semakin sering bertemu dengan Natsume di perpustakaan itu. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal dan cerita mereka masing-masing. Lama kelamaan, perasaan cinta itu pun tumbuh. Natsume memutuskan pacarnya, Luna dan mulai membangun sebuah 'relationship' baru dengan Mikan. Gosip hubungan antara Mikan dan Natsume menyebar dengan cepat. Sampai ke telinga Luna Koizumi, orang yang berpengaruh di kantor New York Times. Mikan dicaci maki, dibenci dan dicerca banyak orang. Sampai pada akhirnya, Mikan menjadi pegawai rendahan.

Mikan yang tidak tahan akan semua itu akhirnya datang ke perpustakaan setelah jam kerja dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Dulu, dia hampir saja mendapat jabatan Editor Freelance. Tapi, semuanya hancur gara-gara perempuan itu. Luna Koizumi.

Pintu perpustakaan tiba-tiba terbuka, dibaliknya terdapat seorang pria bermata crimson itu. Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan menangis sambil berlutut di hadapan Natsume. Ia berkata bahwa hubungannya dan Natsume tidak dapat dilanjutkan, ia berkata bahwa ia akan pindah kerja dan mengharapkan Natsume untuk tidak mencarinya lagi. Harapan Natsume putus saat itu juga. Padahal, Natsume rasa, Mikan adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk mendampingi dirinya. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Mikan untuk selamanya. Ia mencintai Mikan dengan segenap perasaannya dan seluruh jiwanya. Sangat.

Maka, pada saat itu juga, Natsume membalas perkataan Mikan dengan sangat mengejutkan,

"Jangan pergi, Mikan. Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan mereka, Mikan. Aku mencintaimu dan kamu tahu itu." ujar Natsume sambil memeluk Mikan erat sekali. Hidup dan matinya dipertaruhkan hanya karena wanita berambut brunette ini. Hanya karena Mikan.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Natsume. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi." balas Mikan memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak tahan.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku. Menikahlah denganku dan akan kubuat kau bahagia." sahut Natsume.

"T-tapi-" sebelum Mikan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Natsume telah menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh penyesalan. Ciuman itu bagai narkotika bagi Mikan. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Dicium oleh pria yang dicintainya seperti ini. Mikan membalas ciuman Natsume. Lama kelamaan, ciuman itu semakin diperdalam. Ciuman itu semakin liar, mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

Tepat saat tanggal 28 Maret, Natsume dan Mikan menikah di sebuah kuil di Jepang. Tepat saat bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran, menghiasi pernikahan mereka yang penuh akan kasih sayang. Penuh akan cinta.

Begitulah kisah cinta itu bertahan hingga sekarang. Sebuah kisah cinta yang indah.

_End of Flashback_

**~ Ghastly ~**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam. Mikan masih saja mencari-cari sebuah kasus yang benar-benar ia inginkan untuk dijadikan penelitian. Mikan terus berkutat dan mencari-cari sampai pada akhirnya, ia berteriak kencang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Natsume berlari menghampiri Mikan yang masih berwajah syok seperti habis melihat hantu.

"I-itu.. Na-Natsu-me. Foto itu." teriak Mikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu buku bersampul plastik merah. Bibir bawahnya bergetar. "Persis seperti di rumah Bos."

Natsume melihatnya. Foto itu berada di salah satu New York Times edisi lama. Tahun 1975. Warna Koran itu hampir pudar dan pinggirannya berwarna kecoklatan. Sebuah pohon yang benar-benar besar tergambar pada halaman utama Koran itu. Pohon yang setiap musim _selalu_ tanpa daun. Di sebelah kiri bukit yang agak jauh dari pohon tersebut, ada sebuah rumah. Rumah itu seperti rumah-rumah peternakan di New Zealand. Terdapat sebuah istal menempel dengan rumah peternakan tersebut.

Ya. Foto ini persis seperti lukisan abstrak di rumah Yuu. Bos mereka yang tergolong aneh untuk soal selera. Natsume membaca tulisan bercetak tebal di atasnya,'**Seorang anak dikabarkan hilang secara Misterius.**'

Alis Natsume terangkat heran. Apa maksud surat kabar tersebut? Siapa anak yang hilang itu? Dimana tempat tinggalnya?

Mikan yang sudah agak baikan mulai memegangi surat kabar tersebut dan berusaha membaca detail-detailnya. Tapi, yang ia lakukan tidak berguna sama sekali. Tulisan tentang artikel tersebut sudah pudar. Bahkan, nyaris tidak ada tinta sedikit pun. Mikan pun bangun dan mulai melangkah menuju salah satu rak buku yang sudah tua. Kayunya sudah mengeropos dimakan oleh rayap dan rak itu dipenuhi debu. Rak itu nyaris bobrok. Salah sendiri mengapa orang-orang di perpustakaan ini memakai kayu maple. Kayu Maple itu adalah kayu yang sangat mudah dimakan rayap.

Mikan meniup beberapa serpihan debu. Debu mengintari ruangan dan tercium oleh Mikan. Dalam sekejap, Mikan sukses terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengambil beberapa buku arsip dan membawanya kembali ke ruang baca. Halaman pertama, Mikan harus mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang benar-benar merajarela dan menutupi seluruh bagian kertas.

Artikel yang sama dengan yang terpampang di Koran terlihat jelas disini. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, sebenarnya. Mikan mulai membaca.

'_Seorang anak dikabarkan menghilang secara tiba-tiba di kawasan Brooklyn. Tepatnya, pinggiran kota Brooklyn. Tetangga-tetangga rumahnya yang melaporkan kejadian ini karena menurut mereka, Nobara Ibaragi (Anak tersebut) tidak terlihat selama enam bulan. Sementara orang tua gadis itu hanya mengatakan, 'Kami tidak pernah punya anak. Jangan ganggu kami lagi!'_

_Kami memang tidak percaya akan kata-kata pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Tapi, mereka mempunyai bukti yang kuat. Tidak ada Akta Kelahiran, tidak ada kamar untuk anak perempuan dan tidak ada foto yang dapat membuktikan kalau pasangan suami-istri tersebut benar-benar mempunyai seorang anak. Kabar lainnya, anak itu sering disiksa oleh orang tuanya hingga sempat dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit setempat. Kabar lainnya juga mengatakan bahwa anak itu tidak memiliki kewarasan._

_Kami telah berusaha mencari dimana Rumah Sakit yang pernah merawatnya dan kami menemukannya. Sayangnya, rumah sakit itu telah lama ditutup. Tapi, kami berhasil mendapatkan sebuah video rekaman tes Psikologi untuk Nobara Ibaragi. Hasilnya, Nobara dinyatakan Jenius._

_Dan, orang-orang telah melakukan penggerebekan terhadap rumah saudari Nobara. Mereka menemukan beberapa buah lukisan abstrak yang sedikit aneh. Menurut warga sekitar, Nobara selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melukis.'_

Bacaan itu berakhir sampai disana dengan sampel kaset rekaman yang terselip diantara halaman satu dan halaman dua. Mikan segera mengambil rekaman itu dan juga artikelnya. Sementara Natsume sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mikan tidak menemukan artikel lain tentang hal ini. Itu berarti, Mikan harus melakukan penelitian. Wow, hebat. Mikan segera membereskan buku arsip yang ia ambil dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar selesai, pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Dibaliknya, seorang petugas muncul dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hai Nodacchi." sapa Mikan dan Natsume yang sudah mengenali Nodacchi itu. Noda memang sudah lama bertugas shift malam dan ia selalu memperingati Mikan dan Natsume jika perpustakaan akan dikunci. Ia seorang kepala security di kantor New York Times.

"Halo juga, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun," sahut Noda. "Menemukan kasus baru?"

Mikan hanya tersenyum, "Ya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," pria berumur 30 tahun itu pun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, waktu kalian sudah habis."

"Kami baru saja mau keluar." jawab Natsume.

"Oh ya. Jangan lupa pakai mantel kalian. Udara di luar dingin sekali." Noda berkata sambil mempererat jaket yang dipakainya.

"Oke," Mikan menyematkan beberapa dolar ke tangan Nodacchi sebagai rasa terimakasih. "Untukmu."

"Terimakasih banyak. Kau baik sekali!" Nodacchi melambaikan tangannya. Mikan hanya tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangannya dan berjalan menyusul Natsume. Mereka pun menaiki lift dan menunggu sampai ke lantai dasar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsume dan Mikan berjalan keluar lobby dan menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita makan saja ya?" Tanya Mikan sambil membuka dompetnya, menghitung sisa uang yang dia punya. Taksi sedang bergerak.

"Aku mau _fish and Chips_ di tempat biasa." jawab Natsume sambil memakai syal-nya.

"Oke. Pilihan yang bagus!" ujar Mikan seraya menyiapkan beberapa dolar untuk taksi yang mereka tumpangi.

**~ Ghastly ~**

Mikan berjalan terkantuk-kantuk ke depan meja kerja-nya. Natsume sudah tidur di kamar semenjak dua jam lalu. Tak heran, Natsume pasti lelah sekali menunggunya untuk selesai mengobrak-abrik setiap lemari penyimpanan arsip di perpustakaan menyedihkan itu. Mikan membuka resleting tas-nya dan mengambil sebuah folder berwarna merah marun. Ia membuka folder itu dan mengeluarkan kaset rekaman yang dia dapatkan dari perpustakaan. Kaset rekaman tentang Nobara Ibaragi.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya; video player yang sudah lama, kaset dan sisa _Fish and Chips _yang dibungkusnya, Mikan mulai memasukkan kaset rekaman itu kedalam video player. Layar video player mulai bergambar. Ada seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal, duduk diatas kursi kayu. Beberapa jumput rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajah anak perempuan itu. Tidak dapat memprediksi bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Ekspresinya sedatar dan sekelam baju yang dipakainya, hanya sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan kerut.

Para psikiater (menurut Mikan itu mereka karena orang-orang itu memakai jas lab berwarna putih.) memandangi anak berambut ikal itu dengan ekspresi nanar. Orang-orang itu hanya membiarkan gadis itu berlama-lama duduk sendiri sebelum ditanya. Suasana ini lebih seperti interogasi di kantor polisi daripada tes psikiater.

Seseorang berdehem di ruangan bercat putih bersih itu. Sepertinya, dia yang akan memulai menanyai gadis itu.

"_Namamu Nobara Ibaragi. Benar?"_ tanya pria botak itu. Nobara Ibaragi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap pria botak tersebut. Tatapannya tidak tajam, hanya saja terkesan menyeramkan. Pria botak itu mulai menunjukkan gerak-gerik gelisah. Ia mengeraskan suaranya, "_Namamu Nobara Ibaragi. Benar?"_

Ibaragi terdiam beberapa menit, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang pelan dan dingin, "Ya."

"Baiklah. Apa hobimu?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

Ibaragi terdiam lagi. Ia bukan gadis yang suka banyak bicara. "Melukis pemandangan."

"Perlihatkan Lukisannya!" teriak pria botak terhadap dua asistennya. Kedua asistennya mengangguk dan segera memanggul satu buah lukisan. Sebuah lukisan abstrak pohon tanpa daun. Mikan berhenti memakan _fish and_ _chips_-nya dan menatap layar video player dengan seksama.

"Lukisan itu," Mikan membelalakan matanya.

"_Kenapa kau melukis pemandangan seperti ini?"_ sang Psikiater botak memegangi lukisan abstrak itu dan matanya tidak luput dari Ibaragi.

"_Karena aku menyukainya," _Nobara berkata, _"Jangan sentuh."_

"_Baiklah,"_ si dokter mengangkat tangannya, _"pertanyaan terakhir, Ibaragi."_

Nobara mengangkat kepalanya. Rambut yang menutupi wajahnya terseret bersama rambut lain. Wajahnya terlihat jelas sekarang. Pupil berwarna biru yang mistis dan dingin, kulit kaku seputih manekin dan bibir tipis yang datar. Tidak ada senyuman maupun luapan sebuah perasaan. Semuanya terkesan kaku.

"_Kenapa kau selalu terbangun di malam hari?"_ Tanya sang dokter botak untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"_Ada seseorang yang selalu mengajakku bermain. Dia selalu membangunkanku. Dia baik sekali."_ Pupil mata gadis itu membesar. Seolah teringat akan sebuah kenangan, _"Dia senang bermain hide and seek dan dia bagus memainkannya. Aku tidak pernah menemukannya."_

"_Maafkan aku, pertanyaan untukmu dilebihkan satu. Boleh?" _nada bicara si dokter menjadi lebih halus, _"Siapa orang yang kau bicarakan ini?"_

Si gadis mengangguk pelan saat psikiater berkata '_Boleh?'_. Ibaragi menatap kembali dokter psikiater dengan matanya yang dingin. Saat ia mulai membuka mulutnya, video player itu mendadak terhenti. Layarnya berubah menjadi hitam. Ada apa ini?

Mikan menatap layar video player dengan tatapan kosong. Ia harus mencari tahu. Ia harus mencari tahu untuk semua kejelasan kasus ini. Ia kembali membuka folder, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas arsip tentang gadis bernama Nobara Ibaragi itu. Mikan membaca lembaran demi lembaran untuk mengetahui tepatnya, alamat rumah gadis Ibaragi itu. Besok, dia akan memberitahu Yuu Tobita untuk memulai penelitian.

**~ Ghastly ~**

"Bos?" panggil Mikan dari balik pintu ruangan Yuu Tobita untuk memastikan bahwa Bos-nya memang sedang _stay_ hari ini. Tadi, Luna Koizumi bilang, Bos datang hari ini. Tentu saja Mikan tidak dapat percaya begitu saja pada omongan Luna. Dia pembohong.

Yuu Tobita sedang duduk didepan meja besarnya sambil menelepon. Ia menyadari kedatangan Mikan, langsung menyuruh Mikan duduk di kursi didepan mejanya dengan isyarat tangan. Mikan hanya mengangguk dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kursi.

Daripada menguping omongan bos-nya di telepon, Mikan lebih memilih untuk duduk manis sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod-nya. Lagu Kiss From a Rose by Seal yang dikenal sebagai soundtrack film Batman Begins terdengar setelahnya. Lagu ini juga populer pada tahun 1994. Mikan menutup matanya untuk sekadar menghayati.

Lima menit kemudian, Yuu selesai dengan obrolannya. Ia menatap Mikan yang masih mendengarkan lagu. Yuu memilih duduk kembali diatas kursinya dan menunggu Mikan sampai dia sadar bahwa obrolan di telepon sudah berakhir. Mikan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menghayati langsung melepaskan earphone-nya dan menyimpan iPod-nya kembali di dalam tas begitu Yuu duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini, Mrs. Hyuuga? Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanya Yuu sambil tersenyum.

" Ya, umm… Bos. Aku menemukan sebuah kasus lagi ketika membuka arsip-arsip lama di perpustakaan." Kata Mikan sambil menyerahkan folder merah jambu itu.

"Baiklah. Akan saya lihat seberapa menariknya kasus ini bagimu, ," kata Yuu sambil mengambil folder itu dari tangan Mikan. "Kau bertemu Noda, bukan? Sudah lama saya tidak bertemu Noda. Apakah akhir-akhir ini dia mengambil shift malam?"

Mikan terkekeh pelan, "Pak Noda baik-baik saja. Aku memang bertemu dengannya kemarin, Bos. Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Oh, baiklah. Jika kau bertemu lagi dengan Noda, sampaikan salam dari saya untuknya," ujar Yuu sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ayo segeralah pulang, Nona. Bukankah jam kerja sudah berakhir?"

Mikan hanya mengangguk, "Ya. Oke Bos."

**~ Ghastly ~/ Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh~ Ini sudah Update… Apakah ada readers yang menanyakan 'kenapa Natsume mau pacaran dengan Luna?' jika ada request yang cukup banyak, aku akan menambahkan sebuah cerita lepas tentang kenapa Natsume mau pacaran dengan Luna di Chapter berikutnya sebagai bonus… ^^

Bagaimana menurut minna? Apakah ini cukup membuat kalian penasaran?

Baiklah, aku akan menjawab review dulu..

**Chibi hazel NRF:** Iya… Jadinya malah horror.. Wah, kalau soal Natsume sama Mikan baik-baik saja, aku tidak janji lho… mungkin saja aku akan berlaku kejam pada Natsume. *smirk*

**Razux: **Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sangat senang sekali karena kau sudah mereview. Wah! Makasih banyak! Aku benar-benar senang! Makasih ya, sudah fave fic ini… Iya, hantu dan segala misteri-nya. Hahaha… Hantunya? Kau sudah berhasil menebaknya di PM kok. Nah, apakah di Chapter 2 ini, jalan ceritanya kelihatan?

**Lily-desu (atau Lily Mizukami?): **Males Log-in tapi kenapa tidak pakai Pen-Name saja, Ly-chan? Ceritanya bagus dan menarik? Makasih banyak! :D Oh yeah, untuk balasan review-mu yang lain, sudah aku jawab di rumahmu, bukan? Dan, Ini pertanyaanku untukmu. KENAPA KAMU HIATUS, Hani bunny sweety baby? Oke, maaf, itu 'kan sebutan sayang dari Farhan n'clong (Si FPB) untukmu.. :P

**Kuroichibineko: **Wah, Makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan untuk review! Iya.. aku tahu.. aku sendiri juga merupakan orang yang kaku dan tidak tahu bagaimana membuat sebuah percakapan itu menarik. Kecuali, percakapan pengetahuan sih… Karakter yang kurang hidup, ya? Soal penjelasan detail, aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin di chapter ini. Jadi, semoga kamu tidak kecewa…

Bisakah kamu membantuku? Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana yang harus aku perbaiki…

**Fr3Ya-cHaN:** Terbelit-belit? Oh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti… ==?

Kalau begitu, maukah senpai membantuku memperbaikinya, please?

**Kazuki NightFlame47: **Oke, Ini sudah Update.. aku bukan tipe author Hiatus kok…

**Crimson Fruit: **Iya! Makasih banyak… :D Makasih! Makasih! Karena sudah memuji… aku benar-benar senang… Oke, ini sudah Update! XD Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghastly**

**.**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**.**

**February 2012**

**Chapter 3**

"Natsume, kita sudah mengikuti jejak yang benar! Jalan ini memang jalan kesana," teriak Mikan sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan bernamakan 'Farm'. Sebuah nama yang _simple_ diantara nama-nama jalan lain disekitarnya. Misalnya diseberang jalan Farm adalah jalan Minuos. Sebelahnya lagi adalah jalan Goneway. Entahlah, nama-nama jalan di daerah ini memang aneh. Hanya satu yang tampak _normal_. Tanah disini memang tampak subur namun kosong. Rumput liar tampak meracuni tanah-tanah itu. Selain itu, peternakan-peternakan sukses ini nampaknya bangkrut. Daerah dataran tinggi dipinggir kota Brooklyn ini memang terkenal akan sayuran dan binatang ternak yang sehat. Tak heran, daerah ini begitu ramai untuk disebut. Masa-masa kejayaan itu berhenti di tahun 1976. Tepat satu tahun setelah kasus misterius yang menyebar. Kasus misteri tentang Nobara Ibaragi.

Natsume tampak terlihat ragu, firasatnya mengatakan, Farm_ Street_ bukanlah jalan yang.. patut disusuri. Plat nama jalannya masih bersih dan baru berkarat, itu pun hanya sedikit, sisi jalannya tidak ditutupi semak belukar, terlihat bersih dan terawat. Bunga _daffodil_ berwarna kuning yang layu menyebar di jalan itu. Bulu kuduk Natsume meremang. Bunga _daffodil _kuning, bunga sesembahan. Sementara jalan lain terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Plat nama jalan sudah hampir patah dan tulisannya pudar, hampir separuh jalan tertutup semak belukar berduri. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh.

"Kurasa,-" Natsume menelan ludah. Ia _harus_ membohongi Mikan. "Bukan."

"T-tapi-" Mikan menyela. Bukannya ia tidak takut menyusuri Farm_ Street_ yang memang mencurigakan itu. Tapi, rasa penasaran yang sangat besar sudah menguasainya. Ia tidak peduli tentang apapun atau hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. Ia hanya butuh untuk meluruskan kasus ini! Mikan tahu, Natsume sudah terlihat tidak setuju sejak awal.

"Mikan, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu ini begitu penting bagimu tapi, tidakkah kau merasakan_nya_? Bahaya. Itu yang kurasakan." kata Natsume, berusaha meyakinkan. Siapa yang tidak cemas, ketika orang yang paling kau sayangi senang terhadap bahaya?

"Aku mau kesana." ucap Mikan. "Peta yang diberikan bos ini benar."

Ah ya, Yuu Tobita. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menyerahkan proposal yang dibuat oleh Mikan dengan wajah pucat. Tobita jelas tahu tentang kasus itu.

"_Mikan-chan, darimana kau dapat tentang ini?"_ katanya seolah ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari topik pembahasan.

"_Perpustakaan, bos." _jawab Mikan heran.

"_Dengarlah, Mikan-chan, sebaiknya kau cari kasus lain."_ Kata bos mereka itu. Natsume langsung menatap tajam. Ada yang tidak beres.

"_Tapi, kasus ini sangat menarik, Bos! Ayolah,"_ Mikan berusaha merayu.

Yuu Tobita menghela napas, dia menyerah. _"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat, Mikan-chan." _Yuu memang paling tidak tahan jika Mikan sudah merayunya. Seperti tahun lalu, ketika dia menolak proposal Mikan, Gadis itu datang saat pagi hari ke kantornya hanya untuk memberikan satu toples kue kering yang terkenal di seantero New York. Konon, untuk mendapatkan satu toples saja, kau harus membuat janji jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Lalu, keesokan harinya, Mikan datang lagi ke kantornya dan menyerahkan satu kotak Geogretown Cupcakes. Yuu Tobita masih belum menerima proposal Mikan saat itu, maka setiap sore, secangkir _rosemary tea_ mahal selalu tersaji dimejanya. Ketika Yuu menanyakan pada sekertarisnya, Luna, siapa yang menyiapkan teh mahal itu di mejanya, yang menyajikan teh itu adalah Mikan. Pada akhirnya, Yuu menerima proposal Mikan. Saat itu dia tahu menolak Mikan bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana.

"_Apa itu?" _tanya Mikan.

"_Jangan pergi sendiri. Aku akan menugaskan suamimu juga." _jawab Yuu Tobita sambil mengambil gagang telepon untuk memanggil Natsume ke dalam ruangannya.

Sementara Natsume, mana tega ia menolak permintaan Mikan dan Bosnya? Ia hanya berkata 'Iya'.

"Tidak. Ayo cari jalan lain." kata Natsume sambil memegang kemudi mobil sedannya. Saat ini, mereka memang sedang menaiki sebuah mobil Mercedes C 200 yang notabene punya Natsume. Sedangkan mobilnya Mikan itu Volkswagen New Beetle berwarna hijau teh. Tapi, mobil yang punya Mikan itu lebih cocok untuk rekreasi keluarga. Lagipula, memangnya mereka mau pergi rekreasi?

"Aku yakin yang itu jalannya!" kata Mikan, bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Bukan itu jalannya!" Natsume tidak mau kalah.

"Aku yakin memang Farm_ Street_!" teriak Mikan.

"Aku yakin bukan!" balas Natsume.

"Kau cari masalah denganku, _Nasty Fox_?" tanya Mikan, berani menantang.

"Apa hak-mu menyebutku _Nasty Fox_, Polkadot?" bentak Natsume kesal.

"_Nasty Fox_!"

"Polkadot!"

"_NASTY FOX_!"

"POLKADOT!"

Mikan diam dengan wajah merah, menahan amarah. Natsume itu kenapa? Sudah jelas rumahnya Nobara Ibaragi itu ada di Farm_ Street_!

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku. Aku bisa berjalan kaki kesana." Mikan membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan kearah Farm_ Street_, meninggalkan Natsume yang kaget dengan pilihannya.

Natsume langsung menjalankan mobil, menuju kearah Mikan. Ban mobil berdecit dan mobilnya berhenti disamping Mikan. Tidak, Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Mikan dalam bahaya. Sekalipun Mikan memang ingin _kesana_, ia harus menemaninya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku akan mengantarmu, masuklah." Natsume keluar dari mobilnya dan memeluk Mikan. Ia membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri, mempersilahkan Mikan untuk masuk. Mikan tertegun, terlihat ragu untuk masuk. Satu menit berikutnya, Mikan mengangguk dan masuk. Natsume menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke sisi kanan mobil. Ia masuk dan mobil mereka pun berjalan.

**~Ghastly~**

Jalan Farm itu sepertinya memang merupakan pusat dari pinggirang kota Brooklyn. Memang, akses dari sini sampai pusat kota Brooklyn memang jauh sekali. Mungkin karena itu, warga disini membuat Farm Street seperti kota kecil. Beberapa reruntuhan bangunan sudah dilewati Mikan dan Natsume. Diantaranya; Rumah Sakit, Kantor Polisi, Pom Bensin dan Beberapa sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak berupa reruntuhan sesungguhnya. Hanya saja memang lebih pantas disebut begitu karena beberapa bagian bangunan sudah tidak ada, kaca-kaca sudah pecah dan beton-beton penyangga mencuat keluar. Mengerikan sekali. Sepertinya, kota kecil ini masih berpenghuni. Karena, meskipun kaca-kaca bangunan sudah pecah, pecahan-pecahan kaca tidak tampak berserakan. Terlihat sudah dibersihkan oleh seseorang.

Natsume melirik kearah Mikan, yang sedang syok melihat keadaan kota kecil menyedihkan ini. "Mikan, nomor berapa rumah_nya_?" Natsume lebih memilih untuk tidak menyebutkan nama Gadis Ibaragi itu.

"Farm Street nomor 134." jawab Mikan.

Mobil Mercedes Natsume terus melaju pelan, setelah pemandangan kota mengerikan itu, ada pemandangan seperti.. err.. yah.. perumahan peternakan. Rumah-rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah peternakan pada umumnya. Dengan cat berwarna merah bata dan palang berbentuk 'x' didepan pintunya. Atapnya melengkung keatas, setinggi tiga sampai empat meter.

Dari bekas alat-alat yang berserakan, terlihat kalau rumah itu bekas peternakan sapi. Ada peternakan ayam juga. Tiba-tiba, mobil Natsume berbelok ke kanan dan berhenti di sebuah istal kuda.

"Ini dia, Farm_ Street _nomor 134." kata Natsume. Mikan mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Natsume selesai mengunci mobil. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama-sama kedepan pintu rumah beristal kuda itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Takut, penasaran, lega dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu. Takut kalau rumah ini ada _sesuatu_ yang tidak diharapkan, penasaran karena sedikit lagi akan terungkap walaupun kemungkinannya kecil sekali, lega karena akhirnya bisa menemukan rumah ini dan cemas kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

_Tok.. tok.. tok…_

Lima menit, tidak ada jawaban.

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Lima menit, tidak ada jawaban. Ketika Natsume hendak mengetuk pintu lagi yang ketiga kalinya, pintu itupun terbuka.

"Mencari siapa?" Suara berat dan tidak terkesan ramah itu berasal dari seorang kakek tua yang membuka pintu. Badannya bungkuk dan kurus, berpakaian kumal, tangannya gemetaran memegang sebuah tongkat kayu, matanya yang rabun menatap was-was, hidungnya bengkok dan wajahnya penuh kerutan.

"Bolehkah kami masuk terlebih dahulu? Dibicarakan di luar rasanya tidak leluasa dan udara mulai mendingin." pinta Natsume sopan.

_Uhuk. _

Kakek itu terbatuk satu kali, ia memegangi lehernya dan memperketat syal yang dipakainya. Sang kakek menatap Natsume, "Baiklah. Cuaca memang kurang menentu saat ini, Anak Muda!"

Natsume dan Mikan masuk kedalam rumah tua itu. Lantai kayunya berderit dibawah injakan kaki mereka. Rumah itu mungkin akan sedikit lebih nyaman jika dibersihkan. Mikan dan Natsume pun duduk diatas kursi kayu dengan kulit rusa yang nyaman. Sang Kakek duduk didepan mereka.

"Kenalkan, aku Mikan Hyuuga dan ini suamiku, Natsume Hyuuga." Kata Mikan sambil tersenyum, menjulurkan tangan.

Kakek itu menjabat tangan Mikan, "Aku Gorg. Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

"Hai Gorg. Kami.. hanya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan." Jawab Mikan.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Gorg, seperti kucing yang diganggu jam tidurnya.

"Yah.. well.. berapa lama kau tinggal di daerah ini?" _dahulukan pertanyaan ringan, _ucap Mikan dalam hati.

"Aku-" mata Gorg tampak menerawang, mungkin ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. "sudah tinggal di kota ini selama lima puluh tahun. Jadi, sudah lama sekali. Dulu, banyak pedagang kaya yang membeli hewan ternak dari kota ini. Kau tahu, dulu kota ini adalah kota kejayaan."

"Kota? Bukankah kota kalian adalah Brooklyn?" tanya Mikan.

"Iya, memang," Gorg terkekeh pelan, "itu merupakan hal yang lucu. Tapi daerah kami jauh berbeda dengan pusat kota Brooklyn. Aku pernah satu kali kesana. Sungguh kota yang tidak sehat. Jadi, kami merasa harus membuat kota sendiri. Kami menyebut daerah ini _Scouter._ Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kami tahu tentang pramuka yang ada di Negara.. Negara apa itu? Oh dear.." Gorg mendesah pelan, kesal karena melupakan salah satu memori penting.

Mikan dan Natsume berpandangan. Keduanya tidak ingin memotong ucapan Gorg.

"Ah ya, itu merupakan Negara Indonesia. Gambar lambang pramuka mereka itu adalah tunas kelapa. Daerah ini seperti tunas kelapa. Awalnya kecil, namun pada satu hari akan menjulang tinggi. Dan, bagian paling menariknya adalah, pohon kelapa merupakan pohon yang seluruh bagian tubuhnya berguna di Indonesia. Kau tahu, ada makanan disana yang dibungkus memakai daun kelapa. Sungguh kreatif." Kata Gorg.

"Lalu, kau menjual apa disini?" tanya Mikan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat di depan, ada istal bukan? Aku mengembang biakkan kuda. Kuda-kudaku merupakan kuda-kuda yang tangguh, sehat dan kuat." Jawab Gorg.

"Kau punya seorang istri atau seorang anak?" pancing Mikan.

"Istriku sudah meninggal. Itu sudah lama sekali. Dan, aku tidak punya seorang anak." Ucap Gorg. Membuat Natsume dan Mikan curiga.

"Istrimu berasal dari Brooklyn?" tanya Natsume, mengingat Nobara Ibaragi merupakan nama orang Jepang. Kalau jawabannya 'Ya', maka mereka sudah salah rumah.

"Tidak.. seingatku.. seingatku-" Gorg berusaha mengingat kemudian dia berkata dengan wajah pucat, "dia orang Jepang."

Mikan tersentak kaget. Kemudian melanjutkan, "S-siapa namanya?"

Gorg menyadari sesuatu kemudian dia membentak, "Maaf aku tak punya waktu untuk menjawabnya! Aku harus.. harus.. pergi ke Brooklyn bersama Steve untuk berbelanja makanan!"

Gorg mempersilahkan Mikan dan Natsume untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Ketika mereka sudah keluar, Gorg segera membanting pintu dan terdengar suara kalau dia mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Gorg? Gorg!" Mikan memukul-mukul pintu rumah itu. "Nobara Ibaragi adalah putrimu bukan? Ayolah cepat buka pintunya! Kami hanya ingin membantumu! Kami janji, kau tidak akan kulaporkan pada polisi! GORG! Cepat buka pintunya!"

"GORG! Ucapan Mikan benar! Kami hanya ingin membantu!" Natsume memukul pintu itu.

Dari balik pintu, terdengar suara Gorg yang terisak. "Bukan salahku! Itu bukan salahku! Aku sudah bilang pada Misao untuk tidak menyiksa Nobara! Itu bukan SALAHKU!" jerit Gorg frustasi.

"Mikan, sebaiknya besok saja kita kembali kesini. Dia harus tenang." Kata Natsume. Mikan hanya mengangguk. Pilihan dari Natsume memang lebih baik. Ia dan Natsume segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang ke New York. Besok pagi, mereka bisa datang lagi.

Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan daerah _Scouter_ itu.

**~Ghastly~**

"Natsume?" panggil Mikan ketika mereka masuk kedalam apartemen. Hari sudah malam dan tubuh Mikan sudah lelah sekali. Dia menyisakan energinya untuk bertanya pada Natsume.

"Hn?" jawab Natsume sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Apakah kau yakin Gorg baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikan, khawatir.

"Tentu saja, Mikan. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." kata Natsume sambil menyimpan tasnya diatas meja.

Lagu Kiss From A Rose mengalun keras, Mikan segera mengambil ponselnya dibalik saku mantelnya. "Ya, ada apa bos?"

"_, mungkin besok kau akan pergi ke Brooklyn lagi. Tapi, bisakah kau dan Natsume datang ke kantor dulu? Ada hal yang harus dibicarakan."_ Suara Yuu Tobita tersengar jelas ketika Mikan menyalakan _loud speaker._

"Ya, ya. Oke, bos." jawab Mikan sambil menutup telepon. "Oh dear, aku mau langsung tidur saja. Tubuhku serasa mau remuk."

Natsume memeluk Mikan dari belakang, "Baiklah. Ganti baju dulu." Dia pun menyeret Mikan ke dalam lemari _Built-In _mereka.

**~Ghastly~**

Mikan dan Natsume memasuki ruangan Yuu Tobita. Mikan masih semangat karena ia tahu, ia bisa lebih banyak bertanya pada Gorg hari ini. Yuu Tobita tersenyum singkat saat melihat mereka. Blazernya yang berwarna hijau toska tampak lebih membuat direktur New York Times itu bersemangat dan ceria. Memang bos mereka ini selalu semangat. Tapi pagi ini, Yuu tampak lebih segar.

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak sedikit kasihan, matanya menatap Mikan dan Natsume secara bergantian.

"Ada apa bos?" tanya Mikan, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sementara Natsume duduk disebelah Mikan dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan pada Yuu.

"Gorg. Dia adalah ayah kandung Nobara Ibaragi, Istrinya bernama Misao Ibaragi. Nama aslinya George, namun lebih akrab disapa Gorg. Kalian tahu itu bukan?"

Mikan dan Natsume mengangguk.

"Tadi pagi, aku pun baru dengar, dia dibunuh dengan sadis oleh seseorang. Mayatnya ditemukan oleh sahabatnya, Steve. Mayat itu terlihat seperti dipaku diatas dinding rumahnya, kedua mata dan lidahnya dikabarkan hilang. Yang lebih anehnya lagi.. Mayatnya menghadap sebuah cermin. Tapi, refleksi dirinya di cermin itu tidak ada. Di cermin itu, hanya ada sebuah dinding kosong tanpa ada Gorg didalamnya. Aneh bukan?" tanya Yuu Tobita dengan ekspresi was-was.

Mikan dan Natsume tersentak. Mereka kaget bukan main mendengar berita itu. Mikan langsung lesu. Bukankah… kemarin Gorg masih hidup?

Astaga.. astaga.. ya Tuhan..

"Sebenarnya, bukan berita menyedihkan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan." kata Yuu cemas. "Hari ini ada tamu penting dari Inggris. Jadi, kalian harus kembali dari Brooklyn sebelum pukul 3 siang. Aku butuh kalian.."

"Baiklah." Kata Natsume pelan. Keadaan ini terlalu sulit untuk menjawab permintaan Yuu Tobita.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Mikan dan Natsume sudah datang ke daerah _Scouter._ Mayat Gorg sudah dikuburkan. Mikan dan Natsume masuk kedalam rumah Gorg. Mereka menjelajah masuk ke ruang tengah dan menemukan cermin besar yang diceritakan Yuu. Ketika Mikan melihat kearah cermin, Mikan membeku.

Sosok itu.. sosok itu..

Nobara Ibaragi! Anak itu ada di birai jendela di dekat dapur sambil menatap keluar. Ketika Mikan melihat kearah jendela, tidak terlihat apa-apa. Mikan menoleh lagi, melihat kearah cermin. Ibaragi ada disana! Kepala Nobara bergerak, matanya yang sedingin es itu menatap Mikan! Beberapa jumput rambutnya yang berwarna biru, menutupi sebagian wajahnya! Perlahan, kesadaran Mikan memudar. Kemudian, Mikan jatuh kedalam dunia berwarna gelap dan kelam.

**~Ghastly~/ To Be Continued.**

Aoi sendiri takut ketika menulis fiksi ini! Bagaimana chapter ini? Menyeramkan tidak? Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian ya! Maaf karena telat update. Soal cerita tambahan itu akan Aoi sertakan kalau Fiksi ini sudah tamat. Karena, tidak lucu jika cerita itu ditambahkan di saat-saat mencekam seperti ini! Pesan Aoi, jangan pernah membaca fiksi ini saat malam jum'at!

Akhir-akhir ini, Aoi memang sedang tertarik dengan cerita Horror. Aoi suka _Paranormal Activity_, _Insidious_,_ The New Daughter _ dan masih banyak lagi!

**Kuroichibineko: **Baiklah. Aku tahu karakter Mikan terlalu dewasa disini. Dan, sesuai saranmu, aku menambahkan 'pertengkaran kecil' antara Mikan dan Natsume. Plot yang terlalu cepat, ya? Well, aku tidak bisa menjamin hal tersebut disini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Eh, sebentar.. menurutmu bagaimana chapter ini? Menyeramkan atau bahkan kurang? Aku saja ketika menulis chapter ini langsung bergidik dan aku selalu membayangkan posisi Gorg ketika dia meninggal! Ah, astaga! Begitu menyeramkan.. well, semoga kamu tidak kecewa ya! dan, maaf karena telat update :).

**Chibi hazel NRF: **Tenang, Nee-chan! Aoi akan membiarkan mereka berdua bahagia. Rasanya fiksi ini terlalu menyeramkan (menurutku) jika tidak _happy end_. Iya, Nobara jadi hantu. Lagipula, Nobara memang cocok 'kan? Aku masih ingat ketika mode Nobara ketika bertarung dengan Natsume. Pandangannya dingin, rambutnya berterbangan.. pokoknya menyeramkan!

**hyuuga kikyou: **Makasih Oneesan! Makasih atas pujiannya, Aoi sangaaat senang :). Wah, masa 'sih seperti professional? Aoi jadi malu.. Orang yang selalu membangunkan Nobara? Guess it! Tebak aja ya, Oneesan.. :) Lukisan itu bakalan jadi landasan utama cerita horror Aoi (Selain cermin itu)! Pokoknya nanti, Mikan sama Natsume akan menjadi orang paling kasihan di muka bumi. Ahahahahaha! (Evil Laugh). Yah.. Pokoknya Neesan ikuti saja terus fiksi Aoi ini..

**Razux: **mmm.. Siapa ya? Hahaha.. Aku sedang bingung antara kedua orang ini Razux. Siapa yang pas kutempatkan sebagai teman main Nobara? sudah ada dua calon, termasuk yang kamu tebak itu! :D Orang tua Luna? Sebenarnya nggak juga. Yah, well, aku minta maaf karena tidak menulis cerita itu. Lagipula suasana di Chapter ini sudah mencekam. Nggak lucu kalau aku kasih bonus cerpen.. Nanti saja ya, ketika fiksi ini tamat.. ^^"

Wah.. kayaknya permintaanmu yang terakhir benar-benar sangat tidak aku kabulkan! Gomen! DX

Dunia.. o.. Dunia.. memang 'sih. Dunia itu aneh, tapi karena itu juga aku menyukai dunia. Nggak kok! Aku yang harus beguru padamu Raz. Fiksi-fiksi buatanmu itu bagus, cermat, keren dan rumit. Lagipula, apa benar gaya menulisku _sebagus_ itu? Hahahaha.. :D

**Thi3x: **Wow.. Aku ucapkan terimakasih yang sangat banyak padamu! Aku jadi malu sendiri, memangnya aku_ sebagus_ itu? Yah, beginilah. Aku nggak punya sifat pede yang bagus. Aku selalu meragukan diri sendiri.. :) Well, Mikan itu suka sekali menemukan _treasure_, baginya kasus yang sudah lama dan rumit itu adalah _treasure._ Lagipula tidak banyak 'kan, kasus yang tersangkut dari masa lalu dan masih dibahas di masa sekarang? Nggak ada scene yang kamu tinggalkan kok! Makasih ya.. :D Keep Review..

**ochiochio: **Oke! Aku udah update nih! Kamu bikin fiksi baru lagi ya? Rajin.. rajin.. -,- kalau kamu penasaran, aku malah takut. hahaha.. pokoknya jantung sudah berdegup sangat kencang! Wah, Makasih.. :D Maaf ya, tidak update cepat-cepat.. Tapi, maaf ya kalau misalnya chapter ini menurut kamu nggak seram. haha.. :)

**Ran Ishibazaki: **Makasih kakak! :D Malam ini juga, Aoi akan mengirim sms ke kakak kalau Aoi sudah update chapter! Semangat ya Kak dalam menghadapi UAN. Semoga kakak bisa meraih profesi yang benar-benar kakak inginkan! Terimakasih atas saran-saran yang kakak berikan sama Aoi! :)

**runneeh: **Makasih! Sesuai perkataanku diatas, Bonus cerita akan ditambahkan saat fic ini sudah tamat! Terimakasih sudah mereview..

Well, dear all my readers, review itu penting lho. karena bisa menambah semangat Aoi dalam menulis fiksi dan mengupdate chapter baru!

Daiyaki Aoi^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghastly**

**.**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**.**

**March 2012**

**Chapter 4**

Mikan koma.

Natsume masih mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu dengan jelas. Mata Mikan yang terbelalak dan kemudian tubuhnya menghempas ke lantai kayu berderit di rumah Gorg. Entah apa yang dilihatnya sehingga Mikan tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Sekarang Ia sedang terduduk di samping ranjang istrinya yang berada di tempat serba putih. Bau alkohol dan obat menyengat penciumannya. Natsume melihat ke arah istrinya yang masih belum pulih, melihat betapa menyedihkan keadaan Mikan dengan jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dan sore itu, Yuu Tobita langsung panik. Mengingatnya, Natsume tersenyum muram. Ia jelas bersikeras untuk menemani Mikan di rumah sakit daripada menemani Yuu Tobita menyambut tamu dari Inggris itu. Menurutnya, itu semua tidak penting. Di NYC yang besar ini, Mikan tidak mempunyai kerabat kecuali dirinya. Jadi, ia tetap bersikeras. Kalau Tobita tidak memperbolehkannya, dipecatpun Natsume rela. Tapi, Direktur muda itu melunak. Ia memperbolehkan Natsume untuk mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari. Berakhirlah sore itu dengan menemani Mikan di rumah sakit.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" panggil seorang perawat. Natsume segera menoleh.

"Ya?" tanyanya tenang. Tidak perlu Natsume panik terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mengetahui kondisi Mikan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ketakutan memenuhi hatinya.

"Anda diminta menemui dokter untuk konsultasi masalah istri anda. Juga biaya administrasi." kata perawat berbaju putih itu.

'_sore ini lamban.'_ Batin Natsume. Ia mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan rawat Mikan. Natsume berjalan pelan menuju lift, pergi ke lantai satu untuk memenuhi pembayaran Administrasi. Kamar Mikan terletak di lantai lima, tempat kamar-kamar VIP. Uang bukanlah masalah bagi Natsume. Setelah menekan tombol lift menuju ke bawah, Natsume menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jins levi's-nya. Berpikir soal beberapa hal tentang dirinya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaga Mikan selagi ia bekerja. Seseorang yang dia percayai, tapi siapa?

Pintu Lift terbuka dan Natsume masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menekan tombol angka satu dan menunggu hingga lift benar-benar telah berada di lantai satu. Tidak sampai lima menit, lift terbuka lagi. Natsume melihat ke arah angka yang tertera di atas pintu lift. Masih lantai empat. Ia melihat ke arah koridor lantai empat yang tampak kosong. Koridor itu terlihat tidak terawat, dengan coret-coretan yang memenuhi dinding-dinding kamar. Natsume menghela napas, ia menekan tombol lift untuk menutup pintunya. Pintu lift bergerak pelan, tapi sedetik kemudian bergerak lagi ke arah berlawanan.

Natsume bukanlah orang yang mempercayai hal-hal semacam angka sial. Seperti lantai empat atau nomor ruangan Mikan, tiga ratus tiga belas. Jadi, ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

'_Ada apa ini_?' batin Natsume kesal. Pintu lift itu terbuka lagi. Kepala Natsume bergerak keluar, memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada orang di koridor lantai empat ini. Tepat seperti harapannya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor itu. Kepala Natsume bergerak lagi ke dalam dan tangannya menekan tombol tutup. Pintu lift tertutup dan lift mulai bergerak lagi. Natsume menghela napas lega, beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di lantai satu. Natsume segera keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan menuju meja administrasi.

Setelah melihat papan-papan yang menggantung di atas langit-langit koridor (mencari petunjuk, maksudku.), akhirnya Natsume sampai ke meja administrasi yang berwarna kuning cerah. Di baliknya, Natsume dapat melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru yang lurus dan kira-kira seusia dengannya dan Mikan.

"Hyuuga-san?" pekik wanita itu kaget.

"Ogasawara? Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Natsume dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Natsume mengenali perempuan itu sebagai Nonoko Ogasawara, temannya semasa SMA dulu di Jepang. Memang aneh melihat wanita itu bekerja di rumah sakit Manhattan, sebagai staff administrasi pula. Nonoko dulu dikenal sebagai penggila pelajaran Kimia.

"Iya. Sebagai pekerjaan sampingan, sebenarnya. Rumah sakit ini punya sepupuku. Jadi, aku terkadang diminta membantunya," Natsume mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Nonoko. Kemudian Nonoko melanjutkan, "Sedang apa Hyuuga-san disini?"

"Mikan koma." Jawab Natsume, merasa benar-benar berat mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nonoko kaget. Ia tahu tentang Mikan karena ia datang ke pernikahan mereka di Jepang. Lagipula, Mikan dan Nonoko cepat sekali akrab dan menjadi sahabat. Jadi, Nonoko mengenal Mikan dengan sangat baik.

"Ada… suatu kecelakaan menimpanya." Natsume benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang bisa membuatnya merasa kalap seperti ini. Jadi, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku disini untuk membayar biaya administrasi."

Nonoko tersentak mendengar perkataan Natsume. Ya, Nonoko jelas bisa melihat sinar kesedihan dari wajah _stoic _Natsume. Mungkin pria itu tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraannya tentang Mikan, jadi Nonoko hanya berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan kursinya menuju lemari arsip-arsip. "Baiklah, Mikan-chan dirawat di lantai berapa?"

"Lantai lima." Sahut Natsume.

Nonoko langsung bergumam pelan, bisa dibilang ia kenal dengan Natsume Hyuuga dengan jelas. Natsume dari dulu memang sudah memiliki kekayaan berlimpah, tak heran jika kamar yang dipilihnya adalah kamar VIP. Natsume yang populer di SMA, Natsume yang dingin, Natsume yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya sekarang terlihat sedih di depannya. Sebuah pemandangan langka. Tak lama, Nonoko berhasil menemukan data tentang Mikan. Ia menggerakkan kembali kursinya ke meja dan bertatap muka dengan Natsume.

"Maaf, tapi biaya lamanya perawatan masih belum ditentukan. Kau harus menemui dokter terlebih dahulu dan berkonsultasi. Jadi, biaya penanganan dan terapi pertama yang didahulukan." Jelas Nonoko sambil mengetik di komputernya dan menge_print_ beberapa lembaran kwitansi.

'_Terapi? Memangnya Mikan sakit apa?_ ' batin Natsume. Ia mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya.

"Ini," Nonoko menyerahkan tiga buah lembaran kwitansi dan sebuah bolpoin. "Tanda tangan disini kemudian silahkan _checklist_ kolom berisi pembayaran. Ada _debit, credit_, _visa_ dan tunai. Silahkan."

Natsume menanda tangan kemudian men_checklist_ pembayaran tunai dan menyertakan beberapa lembar dollar.

"Terimakasih. Silahkan temui dokter di ruang sebelas di bagian sayap kanan." Kata Nonoko sambil menyerahkan satu lembar kwitansi dan menunjuk ke arah kanannya. Natsume melipat kwitansi tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jins, kemudian berjalan ke sayap kanan gedung rumah sakit tersebut.

**~Ghaslty~**

"Ruka?" Natsume merasa menemukan kejutan lain selain tadi di meja administrasi. Setelah ia membuka pintu berplakat emas angka sebelas, kini ia menemukan sahabat dekatnya sewaktu kuliah di Perancis sedang duduk sambil membaca buku _Human Anatomy_, memakai jas putih bersih dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Ruka' itu menolehkan kepalanya, mata sapphirenya terlepas dari buku _Human Anatomy_ dan ketika melihat Natsume, matanya berkilat-kilat senang. "Natsume! Kau tinggal di Manhattan?"

"Kau bekerja disini?" Natsume balas bertanya, bukan menjawab.

Ruka mengalah untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu, "Ya. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah Magister keduaku. Kau?"

Natsume bergerak ke depan meja Ruka dan duduk di kursi yang memang untuknya, setelah ia lebih rileks, ia baru menjawab,"Aku tinggal disini sudah sejak lama. Sesudah wisuda kita di Perancis, aku diterima kerja di New York Times."

"Oh, begitukah?" Ruka membuka lemari pendingin kecil yang ada di belakang meja kerjanya, "Hebat. Mau kopi? Air mineral? Bir?"

"Air mineral." Jawab Natsume. Meminum Bir bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk sekarang.

"Ah, Natsume… Rasanya baru kemarin kau lulus studi Magister _Public Relation_ dan aku lulus dari studi Magister kedokteran." Mata Ruka tampak berbinar. Ia melemparkan satu botol air mineral dingin dan Natsume menangkapnya. "Salahku tidak mengambil _double degree_ sepertimu."

Mereka bukanlah teman kuliah satu jurusan atau satu fakultas, mereka teman satu kamar. Pada saat itu, Natsume adalah pemegang beasiswa dari Jepang. Orang tuanya ingin Natsume membeli sebuah Flat di Perancis agar lebih nyaman, tapi Natsume lebih memilih tinggal di asrama mahasiswa yang memang haknya. Sementara Ruka Nogi adalah pria blasteran Jepang-Perancis, baru menyelesaikan sarjana di Jepang. Rumah Ruka Nogi memang di Perancis, lebih tepatnya di kota Alberqueque, sementara dia bersekolah di Paris. Tentu jauh sekali bukan? Karena itu dia juga tinggal di asrama mahasiswa. Lagipula, Ruka Nogi juga pemegang beasiswa.

Yang membuat Natsume heran adalah, bagaimana seorang Ruka Nogi, pria dengan bahasa ibu-nya adalah bahasa Perancis bisa begitu lancarnya berbahasa Inggris? Orang Perancis tidak bisa bahasa Inggris dan mereka juga tidak ingin mempelajarinya. _Second language_-nya Perancis itu bahasa Spanyol, karena itu orang Perancis _tidak pernah_ mempelajari bahasa Inggris.

"Jadi…" Ruka melirik Natsume, menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini memang bukan merupakan orang yang suka berkomentar. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan kepadamu tentang apa penyakit yang diderita oleh istriku," ucap Natsume.

"Kau sudah punya istri?" mata Ruka membulat. "Siapa namanya?"

"Mikan Hyuuga." Jawab Natsume sambil memutar bola matanya. Bukankah ia juga mengirim kartu undangan penikahan padanya bulan lalu?

"Jadi dia itu istrimu?" Ruka bertanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tampak berpikir. "Kau memangnya tidak bertemu denganku saat di UGD?"

"Mungkin saat itu kau memakai masker." Kata Natsume cuek.

"Ketahuilah Natsume, kasus istrimu merupakan kasus pasien yang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui." Ujar Ruka sambil membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil berkas-berkas milik Mikan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Natsume.

"Dia seperti.. kau tahu, mati suri," Kata Ruka serius. "Tapi, kalau mati suri seharusnya dalam waktu beberapa jam dia akan bangun dan detak jantungnya akan berhenti selama jam-jam mati surinya. Tapi yang kudapati adalah, dia pingsan tidak sadarkan diri tapi detak jantungnya masih berjalan. Lebih pantas dikatakan koma, sebenarnya. Tubuhnya panas, naik-turun terus menerus. Selain itu, matanya tidak bisa kubuka. Matanya tetap erat terpejam. Tidak dapat dipastikan dia akan terbangun kapan."

Natsume membeku. Sebenarnya apa yang telah Mikan lihat di rumah istal itu?

"DOKTER NOGI!" seseorang membuka pintu ruangan sebelas itu dengan satu hentakan keras. Ruka dan Natsume langsung melihat ke sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ruka pada perawat yang sedang panik itu.

"Pasien… pasien di ruang tiga ratus tiga belas lantai lima… sekarang sedang kejang-kejang!" kata perawat tersebut. Natsume masih ingat, dia adalah perawat yang tadi memintanya ke meja administrasi.

'_Ruang tiga ratus tiga belas… Mikan!' _batin Natsume sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan melihat ke arah Ruka dengan tatapan cemas.

"Terimakasih, suster." Ruka langsung menyiapkan barang-barang yang dia butuhkan, lalu berlari menuju lift, diikuti Natsume dibelakangnya.

.

.

Lift bergerak pelan. Natsume tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ketakutan yang sangat nyata. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas, segalanya berlangsung dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Gambar-gambar tentang kisah hidupnya bersama Mikan tampak bermunculan dalam otaknya. Ia menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Mikan pergi ke _sana_ meskipun istrinya itu tetap bersikeras. Demi tuhan, ia menyesal. Kini, rasa frustasi merambati setiap jaringan tubuhnya. Ini resiko yang belum pernah ia dapati sebelumnya dan ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkannya.

Sementara dibelakangnya, Ruka Nogi memandang dengan tatapan nanar. Tidak disangka raut wajah seorang Natsume Hyuuga bisa menjadi sefrustasi ini.

Lift berhenti lagi di lantai tiga, beberapa orang suster tampak keluar dari dalam lift. Mungkin untuk memeriksa pasien. Natsume melihat ke koridor lantai empat, lalu keningnya berkerut samar. Bukankah… bukankah… Koridor ini dipenuhi coretan? Ia melihat dengan seksama. Tidak ada sedikit coretanpun yang melekat di dinding. Dinding koridor itu sangatlah bersih. Kemana semua coretan itu? Dan sejujurnya, Koridor itu terlihat lebih… _friendly_ dibanding tadi. Ada apa ini?

Pintu lift menutup. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Natsume. Bagaimana bisa?

Di saat yang bersamaan, bulu kuduknya merinding.

Pasti karena itu…

Karena Gadis Ibaragi itu…

Suara Ruka menyadarkan lamunan Natsume, "Kau kenapa, Natsume?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Natsume dingin dan Ruka tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia tahu Natsume sedang banyak pikiran. Lebih baik tidak mengganggunya.

Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima. Natsume segera berlari diikuti Ruka dan para suster. Natsume diberhentikan oleh salah seorang suster ketika ia mau memasuki ruang kamar Mikan.

"Tolong anda tunggu di luar sebentar. Kami akan melakukan penanganan terbaik yang kami bisa." Katanya. Natsume hanya membisu dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan kamar Mikan. Dari kaca (sebelum tirainya ditutup oleh seorang suster) bisa Natsume lihat tubuh Mikan yang kejang-kejang dan matanya yang terbelalak tanpa ada pupil mata disana.

Kata terakhir yang dia dengar dari teriakkan Ruka adalah, "MORFIN! Aku butuh morfin!"

Apa yang terjadi dengan Mikan sesungguhnya?

**~Ghastly~**

Natsume melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di jalan raya pada sore hari. Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah taman kota yang asri di tengah gedung-gedung kaca pencakar langit. Ia memelankan laju mobilnya, menarik kupling dan memasukkan gigi. Mobilnya berhenti di sisi taman berbentuk bulat itu. Natsume keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menghela napas. Dia melihat ke arah langit sore berwarna oranye, menghirup udara kota New York yang kurang sehat. Setelah merasa paru-parunya terisi penuh, sekadar menambah energi karena energinya sudah terkuras habis-habisan saat di kantor. Belum lagi pikiran tentang Mikan, membuat setiap pagi harinya menjadi lesu. Moodnya hancur lebur ketika sekertaris bosnya menggodanya dan berusaha mengajaknya kencan saat ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai marmer kantor. Pendeknya, Natsume sedang memiliki banyak masalah.

Mana mau ia kencan dengan perempuan yang sudah hampir dianggapnya perawan tua itu, sementara istrinya sedang koma di rumah sakit? Lagipula, Koizumi itu seharusnya mencari pasangan sehidup-sematinya sendiri. Bukan mengajak suami orang lain yang sedang banyak pikiran. Perempuan sinting.

Natsume melangkahkan kakinya menuju deretan kursi taman yang berjajar rapi. Ada seorang kakek di ujung deretan kursi yang sedang menikmati sorenya dengan sebotol teh kemasan. Natsume hanya diam, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyapa kakek yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, kakek itu berdiri dan menggerakkan tongkatnya. Sang kakek berjalan ke tepi taman dan menyetop sebuah taksi. Tak lama, kakek dan taksi tersebut menjauh dari taman. Hanya tinggal Natsume yang sendirian, berdiam diri di atas kursi taman. Natsume menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi.

'_Sudah satu minggu… '_ ucapnya dalam hati. Sudah satu minggu lamanya Mikan berada di rumah sakit. Kesehatannya tidak bertambah baik maupun bertambah buruk. Kondisi Mikan masih sama seperti saat pertama Natsume memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Tidak sadarkan diri dengan kedua mata yang masih erat terpejam dan sesekali bereaksi aneh.

Setelah cukup menenangkan pikiran di taman, Natsume berencana memeriksa keadaan Mikan dan mengunjungi Ruka. Selama ini, penjagaan Mikan dia percayakan pada teman dan sahabatnya, Nonoko dan Ruka. Dan, Natsume sangat berterimakasih pada mereka berdua.

_Natsume… Natsume… Natsume…_

Sebuah suara bersahut-sahutan mengerikan menerjang pendengaran Natsume. Dia melihat ke arah kiri dan ke kanannya, tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun. Dia hanya sendiri di taman kota itu.

_Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Hyuuga…_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Natsume langsung melihat ke tengah taman, mendapati sebuah ayunan bergerak-gerak pelan. '_Tidak ada angin,'_ batinnya.

_Ngiiiik…_

_Ngiiiik…_

_Ngiiiik…_

Ayunan itu bergerak semakin kencang dan suara gesekan besi karatan itu benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran Natsume. Rasa kesal dan takut menjalari hati Natsume. Bulu kuduknya merinding melihat ayunan yang bergerak semakin kencang, seperti sedang dinaiki oleh seseorang. Tangannya mencengkram erat syal berwarna abu yang dikenakannya. Angin tidak menentu bulan April menggerakkan beberapa helai rambut _raven_nya.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?" teriak Natsume. Ini pasti ulah gadis Ibaragi itu yang berniat mengganggunya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, sekumpulan dedaunan _laurel _berwarna cokelat berputar-putar di depan wajah Natsume dan anehnya membentuk sebuah huruf. Natsume terdiam, terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi.

H…

Dedaunan itu bergerumul, membentuk huruf pertama. Beberapa daun terpisah dari kumpulan itu dan membentuk huruf lainnya. Kedua alis Natsume saling bertaut.

E…

L…

P…

HELP. Tolong. Apa maksudnya? Sebelum Natsume sempat memikirkan apa arti dari kata-kata itu, dedaunan _laurel _itu jatuh ke tanah. Ayunan itu berhenti bergerak. Suara itu berhenti berucap. Natsume membeku sesaat, pikirannya benar-benar bingung dengan teka-teki yang aneh ini.

**~Ghastly~**

**To Be Continued**

Apa aku menyebalkan?

Kalau ya, Aku sangat-sangat senang. ^^ Kenapa? Karena aku telah berhasil dengan sukses membuat_ minna-san_ semua menjadi penasaran…

Disini ada sedikit info tentang Perancis, semoga kalian menyukainya. Di chapter selanjutnya, akan kutambah lagi dengan beberapa patah bahasa Perancis. Well, aku harus berterimakasih banyak untuk temanku yang baik hati yang mau memberitahuku tentang Perancis.

Nama temanku itu Emilie Erawan, _readers_. Dia merupakan seorang gadis blasteran Indonesia-Perancis. Dia baik, anggun dan sangat cantik. Matanya beriris cokelat muda, rambutnya berwarna hazel berkilau, alisnya tebal dan wajahnya mirip seperti perempuan-perempuan Arab. Sepetinya, nenek dan ibunya yang orang Perancis asli memiliki darah timur tengah juga. Ayahnya asli orang Indonesia dan ibunya asli orang Perancis, karena perpaduan tersebut Emilie tidak memiliki kulit putih berbintik seperti ibunya. Warna kulit Emilie itu putih bersih seperti susu. Dia punya produk _Home made French Yoghurt_ bernama _Odisei_. Letak pabriknya persis di _basement _rumahnya. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita Perancis yang amat sangat baik hati bernama Valerie. (Emilie itu dibaca 'Emili' biasa. Bukan seperti bunyi nama Emily.)

Setidaknya, itulah yang bisa kuceritakan tentang temanku. ^^

Baiklah, balasan **review**:

**Thi3x:** Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih banyak padamu, untuk konkrit dan peranmu sebagai pereview pertama di chapter lalu. Saranmu benar-benar telah membantuku. Soal flashback, aku pikir karena memang plot ceritanya tidak benar-benar menyediakan kolom untuk flasback, jadi tidak aku italic semua. Lagipula, aku juga pernah membaca beberapa Novel yang tidak semua katanya dijadikan italic semua ketika menjelaskan flashback. Tapi, terimakasih banyak karena sudah benar-benar peduli akan hal itu. ^^

Oh... seharusnya 'mempersilakan' ya? Baiklah-baiklah...

Chapter tiga sudah aku perbaiki dengan sebaik-baiknya. :D

Wawancara yang lebih dieksplor? Oke, lain kali akan aku eksplor. (Di chapter ini gimana?)

Iya, ya, kesannya romantis sekali. Mungkin karena aku adalah penulis yang romantis? hahaha lupakan saja... hanya candaan kok! :D dan, terimakasih untuk pujiannya!

Kalau chapter lalu belum kerasa, bagaimana dengan chapter yang ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

Keep review Oke? ;)

**Kuroichibineko:** Wah, benarkah? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Lebih horror tidak? Makasih karena kamu bilang chapter kemarin itu keren. (Padahal aku merasa alurnya terlalu cepat ) Maaf di chapter ini tidak ada adegan romantis... Plot di kepalaku sudah begini... :)

Ah, aku mau bertanya padamu, apakah aku terlalu terburu-buru dalam menjelaskan permasalahannya?

Keep Review ya! :D

**NatsumeConan: **Makasih banyak! XD Yah, dari _summary_-nya orang pasti akan mengira bahwa ini cerita yang serius, bukan? kebanyakan orang memang lebih suka cerita yang ringan. Entah itu cerita romantis SMA ataupun cerita berunsur Humor. Aku tidak merasa aneh saat kau bilang begitu. :)

Sama! Mereka juga pair favoritku. Setiap kali membaca komik Gakuen Alice, pasti aku tidak pernah luput dengan teriakan histeris. Kenapa? Karena adegan Natsume-Mikannya benar-benar romantis sampai aku merasa kakiku berubah menjadi gumpalan jelly.

Ini update-an paling cepatku lho... *Bangga*

E-eh? Soal itu... entahlah... Aku selalu berpikir bahwa MLS itu terlalu garing.

Baiklah, stay tune ya!

**Razux: **Tidak apa-apa, Raz. Kau sudah banyak menjelaskannya padaku di PM. ^^ Yang penting, kau suka dengan fiksiku dan bersedia membacanya. :D

Setuju! Fiksi misterius itu adalah berkah. Hahaha... XD

Pelakunya? Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Nobara merupakan gadis manis yang selalu menurut kepada siapapun. ^^ Kau bisa menebaknya.

Hahaha... terkadang aku juga suka speechless. ^^

Keep review ya! ;)

* * *

><p>Well, terimakasih banyak untuk orang yang selalu menyemangatiku selama ini. Ada beberapa orang dari mereka tidak sempat mereview fiksi ini dan aku memaafkan mereka dengan tulus. Mereka mempunyai kesibukan yang sangat gawat dan aku do'akan mereka semua agar sukses selalu. :)<p>

Daiyaki Aoi^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghastly**

**.**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**.**

**June 2012**

**Chapter 5**

Dengan kaku, Natsume menggerakkan kembali kakinya dan berbalik. Ia berjalan sangat pelan dan teramat hati-hati, seolah tanah yang ada di depannya dipenuhi ranjau. Mobil Mercedes kesayangannya terparkir lima meter dari tempatnya berjalan. Bulu kuduknya masih meremang, tangannya—yang meskipun terbalut oleh sarung tangan wol tebal—terasa begitu dingin. Pikirannya masih melayang, berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran lain tentang hal aneh yang dialaminya beberapa menit lalu. Mungkinkah kalau tadi adalah Nobara Ibaragi? Memintainya tolong? Tolong untuk apa? Apakah ini semua bersangkutan dengan Mikan?

Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan mata yang terus-menerus terpejam. Mungkinkah jika Natsume berkesimpulan kalau roh Mikan tengah di bawa ke alam _sana_?

Natsume membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Mungkin ini sebabnya kasus ini disimpan di perpustakaan lama New York Times. Bahkan Yuu Tobita pun menolak untuk membicarakannya. Tapi nampaknya, Yuu Tobita tidak terlalu tahu tentang masalah ini karena ia baru menjabat sebagai direktur selama lima tahun. Suatu konklusi memasuki benak Natsume. Apa mungkin _madam _Tobita tahu? Beliau sudah lama menjabat sebagai direktur dan kalau dilihat dari usianya sekarang, ia memang menjabat dari tahun 1972. Tiga tahun sebelum kasus Nobara muncul.

Tangan Natsume menggerakkan setir mobil. Mungkin ia akan pergi ke rumah _madam_ Tobita esok hari. Malam ini ia mempunyai janji dengan Ruka di rumah sakit. Natsume melewati jalan-jalan raya Manhattan, berbelok di blok ke tiga dan terus menyetir. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di rumah sakit. Tepat saat itu, hujan pun turun dengan deras. Natsume segera melaju menuju _basement_ dan mencari tempat parkir yang dekat dengan lift.

Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil, ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju lift. Tangannya menekan tombol ke atas. Hari ini _basement_ terlihat penuh. Beberapa orang mengantri di belakangnya. Ada sepasang suami-istri yang memegangi seorang bayi. Kulit bayi itu berwarna kemerahan, sedikit membuktikan kalau bayi itu tengah didera demam tinggi. Pasangan itu terlihat panik, tapi bayi itu tidak. Ia tidak terlihat tidak nyaman, bahkan menangis pun tidak sama sekali. Natsume tersenyum miris dalam hatinya. Akankah ia dan Mikan bisa terlihat sepanik itu ketika mempunyai seorang anak?

Pintu lift terbuka. Natsume mempersilakan agar kedua pasangan itu masuk lebih dulu. Ibu itu berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih. Natsume masuk dan menekan angka nomor satu, sementara pasangan itu menekan angka empat. Natsume melirik hati-hati ke arah pasangan itu. Biasanya, untuk cek pasien harus ke lantai satu terlebih dahulu. Mengapa kedua pasangan ini langsung menuju lantai nomor empat? Natsume mengabaikan keanehan itu, berusaha menganggapnya wajar.

Dalam waktu singkat, Natsume sudah sampai ke lantai satu. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, ia melihat kedua pasangan itu tersenyum padanya dengan cara yang aneh. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan tidak wajar yang menderanya, ia kemudian menyusuri bagian koridor sayap kanan, melewati meja administrasi yang kosong. Ia berhenti di depan pintu berplakat emas angka sebelas dan mengetuknya.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan Natsume terjungkal. Sebuah peluru berbentuk tekanan udara yang dihempaskan dengan kuat menghantam wajahnya. Telak.

Natsume perlahan bangun. Ia beruntung karena koridor itu sepi. Nonoko juga sedang tidak ada. Maka, tidak ada yang melihatnya terjungkal. Dari balik pintu, seorang wanita dengan ekspresi dingin dan beriris ungu tua menatap ke arahnya. Natsume mengumpat dalam hati. Di tangan kanan wanita itu terdapat sebuah meriam kecil yang sekarang di arahkan padanya lagi.

"Imai…" Natsume berdiri, cukup terheran.

"Hyuuga, kau harus jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Mikan." Hotaru Imai, wanita itu, mempersilakan Natsume masuk ke dalam ruangan Ruka dengan gerakan tangannya. "Yang penting aku sudah memberimu pelajaran karena tidak bisa menjaga_nya_."

Natsume mengabaikan perkataan Hotaru yang terakhir. Semuanya sudah cukup. Jangan biarkan perasaan menyesal itu kembali dan membuatnya gila. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan Ruka menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. "Astaga Natsume! Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa, Ruka." Hotaru menutup pintu dengan pandangan menginterogasi. "Sudah terlalu sering benda ini menghantam wajahnya."

Ruka menepuk dahinya frustasi. "Nah Natsume, kenalkan, ini istriku, Hotaru Imai."

Alis Natsume terangkat. "Dunia memang sempit ya, Imai."

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga." balas Hotaru sinis. Ruka menatap keduanya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Oh, Natsume tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wanita bernama Hotaru Imai itu. Wanita yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam di hari pernikahannya dengan Mikan, sekaligus sahabat terbaik istrinya. Hotaru yang tanpa ragu menembak wajahnya dengan senjata bodoh yang dinamakan '_baka-gun_'. Hotaru adalah ilmuwan pencipta robot-robot yang memudahkan kehidupan manusia. Ia sangat kaya. Relasinya sangat luas dengan berbagai direktur perusahaan dunia.

"Cepatlah bicara atau kau akan mati ditanganku." Hotaru menginterupsi.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya! Mengerti?" Natsume berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di belakang meja Ruka, mengambil satu kaleng _ginger beer_ dan meminumnya.

"Ceritakan saja. Kami akan menilai sendiri." Hotaru duduk di sofa santai, menyandarkan punggungnya. Ruka yang masih bingung bagaimana istrinya mengenal dengan Natsume hanya diam. Ia yakin Hotaru akan memberitahunya. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya lagi.

Natsume terlihat ragu, sejurus kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semuanya.

**~Ghastly~**

Natsume berdiam diri di samping tempat tidur Mikan, memegangi tangan istrinya. Tak banyak kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan, karena Natsume bukanlah pria yang memiliki sejuta kata untuk mengapresiasikan perasaannya. Cukup dengan menatap, Natsume merasa sudah menceritakan segala hal yang dialaminya pada Mikan. Percuma jika ia mengatakan banyak hal. Mikan tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia menatap jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kiri Mikan. Hanya itu tumpuan hidup Mikan sekarang.

Natsume tersenyum muram. Reaksi yang diberikan Hotaru dan Ruka beberapa jam lalu tidak terlalu membuatnya puas. Ia kira, mungkin mereka tidak akan percaya. Tapi, mereka berdua percaya sepenuhnya. Bahkan mereka sempat berhipotesis, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mikan. Ruka, yang sekalipun adalah seorang dokter, mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu. Bukankah dokter lebih ilmiah? Memikirkan fakta ataupun hal-hal yang masuk akal?

Ia dan Ruka sempat merundingkan tentang lantai empat. Ruka mengakui, koridor lantai empat memang terkadang berubah wujud. Sebagai dokter yang sudah cukup lama menetap di rumah sakit, Ruka dan para suster memang tahu soal ini. Beritanya menyebar seantero rumah sakit. Tapi, orang-orang dalam lebih memilih untuk memendam dan tidak membicarakannya lagi. Bisa saja rumah sakit ini pindah hanya disebabkan oleh rumor itu.

Otaknya tengah mengambil sebuah kesimpulan tersendiri. Mungkinkah lantai empat itu memang kerap mengalami rotasi tempat? Mungkin hanya pada jam-jam tertentu, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan bukan? Kalau konklusi Natsume mengatakan bahwa Mikan terjebak dalam dunia _sana_, bisakah ia masuk ke dalamnya dan menyelamatkan Mikan? Amankah pilihannya ini?

Semakin lama, Natsume merasa pikirannya semakin kacau. Mungkin ia akan melanggar prinsipnya sendiri, bahwa hal-hal semacam supranatural itu memang ada. Ia mengambil satu tarikan napas dalam-dalam. Napasnya bergemuruh saat memikirkan ini. Sebaiknya ia memantau terlebih dahulu. Pada jam-jam berapa koridor lantai empat berotasi tempat. Dengan begitu, mungkin pilihannya akan lebih aman. Dan juga, sebelum melakukan itu, ia harus mengunjungi _Madam _Tobita. Mengorek informasi sedalam-dalamnya.

Natsume berdiri dari tempatnya, matanya dengan awas memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Suasana hening. Memang hanya ada sedikit orang di lantai lima, mengingat ini merupakan lantai kamar-kamar VIP. Pengelihatannya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan di ujung ruangan, dekat jendela. Lukisan abstrak yang memiliki aura aneh. Berbeda dengan lukisan yang ia dan Mikan lihat di koran ataupun rumah Yuu, namun lukisan ini memiliki aura aneh yang sama. Kaki Natsume bergerak dengan sendirinya ke arah lukisan itu. Sebuah lukisan berisi rumah dengan penuh warna biru dongker di sekelilingnya, jalan setapak dan—lagi-lagi—pohon tanpa daun. Warna-warna gelap memenuhi kanvas lukisan. Biru tua, biru dongker, merah, jingga tua, cokelat, hitam dan hijau lumpur.

Tangan Natsume memegangi lukisan itu, cat akriliknya mengkristal dan timbul. Natsume bisa merasakan bagaimana si pelukis menggoreskan kuas di atasnya. Catnya tidak dicampur dengan air.

Dalam lukisan itu ada sosok bayangan. Ketika diperhatikan lebih baik, ada sebuah tangan yang menunjuk ke arah rumah itu. Mata Natsume melihatnya dan kemudian, ia melihat sebuah badan. Kali ini menjadi lebih jelas. Sosok itu adalah sosok wanita. Ia menunjuk ke rumah itu. Wanita itu berdiri di atas jalan setapak. Ketika mata Natsume mencoba mencari sebelah tangan lain wanita itu, ia melihat wanita itu ditarik oleh sosok wanita lain. Jadi, satu tangan ditarik dan satu tangan lainnya menunjuk ke arah rumah.

Detik itu, Natsume baru menyadari. Bahwa… wanita yang sedang menunjuk itu adalah Mikan.

**~Ghastly~**

Natsume semakin yakin dengan konklusi yang dimilikinya. Mikan memang terjebak di dunia _sana_. Itu berarti, ia harus menyelamatkannya. Ia berputar dan kembali duduk di sebelah ranjang Mikan. Natsume memperhatikan tarikan napas gadis itu. Sangat teratur.

Detik berikutnya, tarikan napas Mikan mulai memburu. Pelipisnya mulai berkeringat. Natsume terlonjak ketika Mikan menggerakkan tangannya ke atas, seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu. Kemudian tangannya terhempas begitu saja. Alat reaktor jantung memperlihatkan detak jantung Mikan yang tidak konstan dan cepat. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu alami?

Ia menyebrangi ruangan dan mengambil telepon dengan was-was, sambil tetap memantau semua alat yang ditancapkan dalam tubuh Mikan. Natsume menyipitkan mata. Selang infus Mikan… kenapa cairannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi warna merah? Merah darah…

"Halo… Ruka, aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang. CEPATLAH!" Natsume kalap. Ia kembali ke ranjang Mikan dan membuka selimut yang dipakai oleh istrinya itu. Ia menarik tangan Mikan yang memakai jarum infus. Matanya melebar. Tepat di jarum yang menancap di kulit Mikan, terdapat sebuah luka besar. Luka itu berupa goresan yang panjang dan terbuka. Darahnya menetes menodai seprai putih yang Mikan pakai. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa sakit.

Natsume melilitkan sebagian kain selimut dengan kencang di bagian pergelangan tangan Mikan. Ia cukup merasa beruntung karena jarum infus ditusukkan ke pembuluh vena yang aliran darahnya hanya menetes. Bukan memancar seperti aliran darah di pembuluh arteri. Setidaknya, ini pertolongan pertama yang bisa Natsume perbuat.

Tak lama, Ruka dan beberapa suster datang ke kamarnya. Seperti biasa, Natsume dipersilakan untuk keluar dan menunggu sampai perawatan medis selesai. Natsume duduk terdiam di ruang tunggu, menunggu Ruka selesai dengan pasiennya.

"Infus baru," samar-samar terdengar suara Ruka memberi perintah. "Lukanya cukup dalam dan terbuka. Jadi sebaiknya dijahit saja. Suster, tolong cabut jarum infus itu, saya akan menjahit kulitnya."

Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar limabelas menit kemudian sebelum Ruka keluar dari kamar Mikan. Dokter muda itu menggigit ujung jari sarung tangan karet dan melepasnya dari tangannya. Sarung tangan karet itu memang cukup dipenuhi darah. Ruka berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Suster-suster itu sudah mendahului Ruka dengan berjalan ke lift.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Natsume membuka suara.

"Luka itu… kau tahu bagaimana bisa Hyuuga-_san_ mendapatkannya?" Sebagai jawaban, Natsume menggeleng. "Pertolongan pertamamu sangat berguna, Natsume. Bisa saja istrimu kehabisan darah karena sebagian darahnya tersedot ke dalam infus."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Ruka?" Natsume bersikeras, menolak perkataan Ruka yang terlalu berbasa-basi.

"Sepertinya istrimu mengalami tekanan berat di dalam _sana_. Kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah; ia stres atau juga putus asa." Ruka mengangkat bahu. "Aku masih penasaran dengan luka itu. Apakah Hyuuga-_san_ tipe orang yang suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri?"

"Tidak. Bahkan si bodoh itu tidak tahan melihat luka sekecil apapun." Kata Natsume. Ruka terkekeh dan menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Natsume. Hotaru juga sudah menungguku di bawah." Ruka berdiri.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap." Natsume menyahut pelan.

"Ah… baiklah. Aku duluan ya, Natsume. _Au revoir_," Ruka berjalan ke ujung lorong dan menghilang di balik pintu lift.

Natsume hanya mendesah pelan dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar 313.

Mungkin tidak butuh waktu yang lama, tapi malam semakin larut. Natsume lapar, sedari tadi ia hanya berkali-kali meminum air dari dispenser di ujung ruangan. Meminum mungkin bisa membuatnya tidak lapar lagi, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Natsume beberapa jam lalu. Sekarang, otomatis perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi lagi. Ia harus turun ke bawah kalau tidak ingin mati kelaparan.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Mikan, Natsume berjalan ke luar dan menekan tombol lift. Selama menunggu, ia bergumam kecil. Melantunkan not-not yang biasa diucapkannya ketika ia ingin bersantai. Tak lama, lift datang. Natsume segera masuk dan ketika pintu lift menutup, Natsume merasa melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang masuk ke dalam kamar istrinya. Sebelum otaknya sempat menyuruhnya untuk bergerak, pintu lift tertutup sempurna. Ia menekan tombol angka lima, tapi lift itu seolah menolak untuk mengantarkannya kembali. Natsume hanya bisa pasrah. Apalagi ketika ada suara gemuruh kencang yang berasal dari perutnya.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka di lantai empat. Persis seperti dugaannya. Namun kali ini, koridor itu sepenuhnya bersih dan kosong. Natsume melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Jam sebelas tepat. Ini yang di luar dugaannya. Menurut konklusinya, mungkin antara jam sebelas sampai duabelas malam rotasinya akan berubah. Tapi sekarang, ia harus menarik kembali kesimpulan itu. Natsume mendengus. Jemarinya menekan tombol tutup.

Pintu lift bergerak menutup, namun kembali bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Natsume memutar bola matanya, menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari koridor yang bersih itu. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap lurus dan seketika itu ia berteriak. Dengan sangat-sangat kencang.

Pasangan yang dilihatnya sore tadi, berdiri persis di depannya. Jaraknya hanya dibatasi dengan lebar pintu lift dan mereka lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan cara yang aneh. Senyum yang kaku, lebar dan sangat lama. Seolah senyum itu memang sengaja ditahan. Belum lagi mata mereka yang besar, seolah-olah sedang melotot padanya.

"Ah! Kau pria yang tadi sore. Bolehkah kami masuk?" Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, sang ayah mengudarakan suaranya.

Natsume tersadar dan berusaha menguasai tindak-tanduknya. "Tentu." Ia mundur satu langkah. Ibu dari bayi itu masih tersenyum seperti tadi dan melangkah masuk sambil menepuk-nepuk bayinya. Natsume kembali menutup pintu lift.

Hatinya sungguh merasa janggal. Ia seratus persen—atau bahkan seribu persen, kalau memang ada—yakin kalau koridor lantai empat sepenuhnya kosong dan sepi. Tidak sampai satu menit hanya untuk memutar bola mata. Hanya dua detik dan tiba-tiba kedua pasangan itu muncul _persis_ di depan wajahnya. Selagi memikirkan fakta aneh yang menambah kecurigaannya pada koridor lantai empat, Natsume merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia merasa kedua pasangan itu tetap melotot ke arahnya dengan senyuman aneh. Belum lagi fakta tentang kenapa mereka baru mau akan pulang jam sebelas malam. Apalagi sambil membawa seorang bayi.

Suara tangis bayi terdengar. Natsume sudah tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menatap ke arah pasangan yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia melirik. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Pasangan itu memang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sama saat ia tiba di lantai empat. Senyuman mengerikan. Mereka tidak tampak peduli dengan bayi yang menangis, hanya tangan sang ibu yang terus-menerus menepuk bayi itu. Padahal, setahu Natsume, dalam keadaan sakit berat pun, bayi itu tidak menangis sama sekali.

Pria itu berkeringat dingin. Ia ingin segera keluar dari dalam lift, berharap ingatannya tentang kedua pasangan aneh itu cepat-cepat menghilang. Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka. Natsume mempercepat langkahnya, keluar dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

**~Ghastly~**

Madam Tobita menyesap teh-nya dengan perlahan. Matanya menutup dan tiba-tiba terbuka lagi. Ia tahu sebentar lagi pria itu—yang juga bawahan anaknya, Yuu—akan datang ke rumahnya dan menanyakannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Mikan. Tangannya yang mulai kurus menjelajahi setiap senti lukisan Nobara Ibaragi yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia gusar. Matanya kembali menutup kala merasakan cat akrilik yang timbul, detik selanjutnya bel rumah berbunyi. Madam Tobita mengerjap, memperhatikan jam yang menunjukkan angka setengah sepuluh pagi.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia membuka pintu rumah. "Selamat pagi, Hyuuga-_san_." Ia merasa kasihan dengan anak muda itu. Penampilannya terlihat kacau. Natsume menunduk sesaat dan tersenyum samar sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Duduklah."

Natsume menurut. Madam Tobita memberikan rangkaian kode tangan pada _maid_-nya untuk menyiapkan minum. Kemudian, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Natsume. Memberikan sorot tajam khas direktur seperti biasanya. "Hyuuga-_san_, seharusnya penampilanmu lebih rapi karena sekarang hari liburmu."

"Saya tahu, Madam. Mohon maafkan saya." Natsume menunduk. "Sebenarnya, saya bermaksud untuk menanyakan—" Perkataan Natsume terhenti ketika Madam Tobita mengangkat tangannya. Seorang pelayan menyajikan dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

Madam Tobita mengambil satu cangkir teh _Darjeeling_ kental dan mengaduknya dengan sendok kecil. Natsume menunggu. "Saya tahu maksud Hyuuga-_san _kemari,"

Napas Natsume tercekat. Madam Tobita melanjutkan, "Jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Saya juga meliput kasus itu beberapa tahun silam. Nobara Ibaragi. Saya sengaja menghentikan kasus ini karena saya tahu, jika saya melanjutkannya, saya akan bernasib sama seperti Hyuuga-_san_."

"Anda tahu semuanya?" Natsume mengangkat alisnya.

Madam Tobita mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. "Saya memiliki kemampuan. _Paranormal_, jika itu istilah kasarnya. Hyuuga-_san_, kau takut dengan pasangan aneh yang kau lihat di rumah sakit bukan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, "Bagi saya, tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari _mereka_ yang berusaha muncul di hadapan kita dengan menggunakan energi yang cukup banyak. Apalagi di tempat terang benderang seperti rumah sakit Manhattan. Saya yakin _mereka_ mempunyai maksud tertentu."

Natsume merasa putus asa. Ia menunduk semakin dalam dengan jemari yang menarik pangkal rambutnya. Bukti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya percaya, bahwa Madam Tobita memang seorang cenayang. Ia juga tidak boleh mengamuk di sini. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu kenapa Madam Tobita tidak memberi peringatan tentang _itu_. "Saya harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa saya tidak memperingatimu?" Madam Tobita seolah membaca pikiran Natsume. "Karena saya yakin Hyuuga-_san_ bisa menuntaskan kasus ini." Natsume terdiam. "Perpindahan dimensi ya… Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya, Hyuuga-_san_?"

Natsume tersentak. "Ya, Madam."

"Maka hubungi pak Noda. Hanya dia yang tahu tentang ini, Hyuuga. Dia itu _time-slipper_." Madam Tobita meneguk teh-nya.

Natsume langsung berdiri, "Terimakasih atas semuanya, Madam. Saya harus pergi sekarang."

Madam Tobita tersenyum tipis, "Pergilah. Tapi satu lagi," pandangannya terlihat lebih lembut. "Nobara Ibaragi tidak _jahat_ atau berusaha mencelakai istrimu."

Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi, Natsume keluar dari dalam rumah itu dan segera melaju menuju kantornya. Ia akan selalu ingat dengan semua perkataan Madam Tobita. Sulit untuk percaya bahwa gadis Ibaragi itu tidaklah jahat seperti istilahnya. Ia harus tahu sendiri, ia akan mencari tahu.

Pembicaraannya dengan Madam Tobita telah membawanya dalam keterkejutan yang lain. Noda? Nodacchi? Jadi, semua orang yang ditemuinya ternyata bersangkutan dengan ini semua? Natsume mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa menangis. Selama ini dirinya hanya menangis dalam hati. Maka, itulah pilihan yang akan dilakukan oleh Natsume sekarang. Menangis di dalam hati.

Ia jadi mengingat perkataan Mikan yang sudah lampau, '_Natsume, kalau kau memang ingin menangis maka menangislah. Jangan sok tegar di hadapanku. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun._'

Detik itu, Natsume Hyuuga menepikan mobilnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Natsume berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan kembali menyetir mobilnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kantor New York Times yang cukup ramai. Sekarang adalah waktu makan siang, jadi, bagian dalam kantor pasti sepi. Natsume segera masuk ke dalam gedung dan menaiki lift. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, lift akhirnya datang. Karyawan-karyawan berhamburan keluar dari dalam lift, beberapa diantara mereka mengucapkan salam padanya.

Natsume segera masuk dan menekan angka paling atas. Perpustakaan menjadi tujuan satu-satunya saat ini. Ia tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Luna Koizumi saat pintu lift menutup. Luna juga baru keluar dari dalam lift di sebelahnya. Lift di pintu utama kantor memang ada dua pasang.

Tak lama, ia sampai di lantai terakhir gedung kantor. Natsume keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan dengan gugup menuju pintu perpustakaan. Pintu itu berderit keras saat Natsume membukanya. Ia maju satu langkah. Suara hentakan sepatunya langsung bergema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Nodacchi?" Natsume memanggil. Tiba-tiba ada suara gedebuk keras dari barisan lemari buku di sebelah kanan. Natsume menyusuri barisan lemari buku yang menjulang sampai ke langit-langit ruangan itu dan ia menemukan tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang berceceran di baris ke tujuh. Ada sebuah tangga yang bersandar pada lemari, letaknya agak miring.

"Saya tidak apa-apa!" suara Nodacchi berteriak dari bawah tumpukan buku-buku. Natsume membantunya menyingkirkan buku-buku tebal yang hampir menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang jangkung. "Astaga, saya terkaget begitu saja dan akhirnya terjatuh saat membereskan buku-buku ini."

Natsume mengernyit heran, "Kau bukan petugas perpustakaan, Noda."

Nodacchi sudah berdiri sempurna, tangannya mengibas, "Petugasnya sudah istirahat. Tidak ada salahnya membantu."

"Memangnya siapa yang sudah membaca buku sedemikian banyak dan tidak dibereskan lagi?" tanya Natsume. '_Keterlaluan orang itu_,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ah… itu… _Miss _Koizumi." jawab Noda. Natsume langsung merasa tidak ingin bertanya lagi. "Kau baru saja dari tempatnya Serina-_san_ ya?"

"Serina-_san_?" Siapa itu? Bahkan Natsume tidak pernah mendengar namanya.

"Maksud saya, Madam Tobita." Noda menggaruk kepalanya. Natsume mengangguk. "Jangan bilang apa-apa. Saya sudah tahu maksud Natsume-_kun_ kemari."

Natsume mendengus. Kedua orang yang ditemuinya hari ini bertingkah sama. "Jadi?"

"Sejauh ini, perkiraanmu memang sudah benar. Lantai empat rumah sakit Manhattan memang kerap berpindah rotasi. Jika kau memang ingin _pergi_, harap pikirkan baik-baik." Noda kembali menaiki tangga dan menyusun buku-buku.

"Beritahu saja jam-jamnya." Natsume menginterupsi.

"Baiklah. Rotasi terjadi pada sore hari, jam lima sore sampai jam enam. Lalu, jam lima pagi sampai jam enam. Dan terakhir, jam duabelas malam sampai jam satu pagi." Jelas Noda.

"Caranya?"

"Saya tidak tahu," Natsume langsung menatap tajam. "Selama ini orang bisa _pergi_ karena saya ikut bersama mereka."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku." Kata Natsume tidak sabar.

"Tidak bisa. Maaf sekali. Kali ini saya tidak berani, mengingat apa yang akan saya hadapi." Nodacchi berkata serius. Natsume sudah menduganya. _Siapa _pun dari _mereka_ yang sampai bisa membawa Mikan ke _sana _pastilah lawan yang tangguh. Tapi Natsume sudah siap. Ia akan melakukan apa pun demi Mikan.

"Baiklah, aku _pergi_ sendiri." Natsume menghela napas, ia berbalik.

"Tunggu," Noda menghentikan pergerakan kaki Natsume. "Ingat baik-baik, meskipun kau pergi ke _sana_, tubuhmu akan tetap di sini. Telepon saya kalau kau sedang menuju lantai empat pada jam yang telah saya sebutkan. Saya harus membawa tubuhmu, kalau tidak, _mereka _bisa mengisi tubuhmu. Kau juga harus ingat pada jam-jam rotasinya. Jika sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Mikan-_chan_, kau harus membawanya keluar persis di jam terakhir saat rotasi habis. Lalu, kau akan otomatis tersedot ke dalam tubuhmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya. Terimakasih banyak, Noda." Setelah perkataan itu, Natsume menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

**~Ghastly~**

Jarum detik pada jam tangan Natsume seakan terus memperingatinya. Suaranya yang biasa tidak didengarkan kali ini terdengar jelas. Jam akan menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan Natsume sedang berada dalam lift. Ia sudah menelepon Noda beberapa menit yang lalu dan pria itu sudah siap sedia untuk mengambil tubuhnya saat jam rotasi berakhir.

Ting.

Suara lift yang terbuka terdengar. Natsume menatap lurus ke arah koridor di depannya. Koridor lantai empat. Koridor itu masih sepenuhnya bersih. Dengan langkah berat, Natsume keluar dari dalam lift. Ia ingat do'a sahabatnya, Ruka, dan Hotaru yang juga mendo'akannya. Ia sudah berpamitan pada Mikan dan mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Langkah Natsume terhenti di ujung koridor. Ia duduk, melipat kakinya dan memeluknya. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya terpejam. "_Please… please… please_… Izinkan aku untuk menyelamatkan Mikan, Kami-_sama_." Selama beberapa menit, Natsume terus bergumam seperti itu.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Natsume mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang secara tiba-tiba jarum detiknya berhenti begitu saja. Lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Bibirnya membentuk satu tarikan tipis kala ia melihat koridor yang tadi bersih sekarang telah begitu kotor. Sama seperti yang dilihatnya waktu itu.

**~Ghastly~**

**To Be Continued**

Oooh… Chapter yang melelahkan! Tunggu, kenapa setiap kali aku memulai menulis Ghastly, aku selalu memulainya di malam jum'at? Untungnya ekarang, aku menyelesaikannya saat malam minggu. Bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Aku di sini sudah merinding disko begini lho. Aku sangat menantikan review-nya ya! Konkrit dan komentar bakalan selalu ditunggu juga. Flame? Silakan. Tapi aku yakin di FGAI nggak ada flame. Hidup FGAI! XDD

Oke, ini balasan **review** untuk teman-teman yang sudah berbaik hati mereview di chapter-chapter kemarin. _Merci beaucoup_! _Molto Grazie_,_ tutti_!;

**Kuroichibineko**: Waah… Makasih ya. Chappie ini gimana? Aku rasa, penjelasan di chappie ini agak kurang, tapi tanganku sudah sangat dingin. Terlalu tegang menulisnya. Well, ini fiksi Horror. Setidaknya sudah menjadi keharusan untuk bisa mengejutkan pembaca. Semoga chapter ini bisa membuatmu terkejut. ;)

**ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer **: Thie-chan, penname barumu panjang banget ya? O.O

Ah… Iya, novel juga suka salah. Mataku melebar lho saat melihat review-mu yang panjang-lebar. Nggak ada salahnya sih. Cuma, kok Thie-chan bisa detil banget ya? Aku aja suka terlalu malas buat review. XDD

Di chapter ini aku sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya menurut pada konkrit-konkritmu. Semoga nggak ada typos… Kalau ada bilang aja ya? Ya?

Hmmm… 'kopling' ya? Lain kali aku mau baca KBBI aja deh. Kadang-kadang juga masih ada istilah aneh yang nggak kumengerti.

Cerewet itu wajar buat cewek. Jadi aku maklum-maklum aja karena aku juga cerewet. XDD Aku mau belajar kok, makanya kalau ada typos lagi, bilang aja ya?

.

Iya dong. Aku 'kan termasuk fans-nya Ruka-pyon! Kyaaaaaa! *ber-fangirling ria*

Di chappie ini dia keluar… Semoga Thie-chan suka perannya! XOXO

Hehehe… Makasih. Aku sudah lanjutin kok! Semoga sesuai sama ekspektasi ya!

Iya sih… Kayaknya Ghastly memang nggak begitu seram. Soalnya nggak ada gambar sama _sound effect _sih… Wajar 'kan? Ketika aku nulis, aku lumayan deg-degan juga. Tapi saat dibaca lagi, kayaknya garing banget gitu… -,- Buatan Nera-san tuh yang bisa bikin merinding disko… Apalagi sama boneka Katja-nya. D'X

Hahaha… Nggak apa-apa deh…

Fic-mu bagus kok! Beneran bagus! Setiap author 'kan punya kecocokkan genre tersendiri… XDD

Makasih… Makasih… Makasih! X3 *Peluk-peluk Thie-chan*

Iya, aku tahu kok. ;) Kau juga suka nyerewetin fic yang lain~~

Sesuai alasanmu, aku juga suka sama konkrit kok. Jadi kalau mau nge-konkrit lagi, silakan aja~~ XDD

Ah… Aku nggak update kilat… Q.Q Maaf! Maaf!

**Razux**: Ya, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting review! XDD~~

Ah… Menyebalkan dan mengesalkan masih itu-itu juga, sistaaa~~~ Hotaru udah muncul! Semoga sista suka ya, sama chappie ini. Entah kenapa aku malah ngerasa chappie ini garing abis…

Aku udah update kok~~ XDD

**Runeeh**: XDD Makasih yaaaa! Sayang banget aku nggak bisa peluk kamu dari sini~~ Mikannya memang ku-setting (?) jadi dewasa. Harap maklum. (_ _)" Oke. Bonusnya nanti ya.

Penjelasan Mikan-kenapa? Kayaknya udah dijelaskan di chappie ini! Semoga sukaaa~~ Maaf aku nggak update cepet…

**Anon (Guest)**: Makasih~~~ Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Kalau fic ini nggak menyeramkan, mungkin ada baiknya kalau sambil membayangkan juga. XDD

Aku juga sendirian sekarang. D'X

**ryutadragon**: Waah… jadi semangat! Makasih untuk pujiannya ya! Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakanmu. Aku jadi berpikiran kalau chapter ini garing dan nggak memuaskan…

Well, memang iya. Mereka ada di suatu tempat terpencil, meskipun nggak ada kabut juga sih. Tapi suasananya memang sedang suram…

Yah, mungkin memang pantas untuk Gorg.

Lexie Xu? Aku nggak tahu siapa dia… Tapi makasih buat pujiannya. XOXO.

Natsume 'kan gentleman! Kyaaaa! *ber-fangirling ria. Lagi.*

Maaf aku nggak update cepat ya. Mengispirasi? Sungguh?

Astaga, aku bukan orang NYC atau bahkan pernah tinggal di sana! Kenapa orang-orang kerap menanyakanku hal seperti ini? Di fic lovey-dovey-ku **Begins With Rome**, ada reviewer yang bertanya apakah aku pernah ke Roma atau tidak. Di kelasku, semua orang percaya ketika aku bikin karangan kalau aku pernah ke London. Bagiku, itu semua hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin aku bisa ke sana...

**Ethel star**: Makasih… XOXO

Chapter ini seram nggak? Aku khawatir nggak seram…

Kalau nggak seram, aku akan berusaha lagi! XDD

**SmileUpSunny**: Sengaja aku nggak update Ghastly for-a-long-time. Karena pertama, aku sempat kehilangan angka reviewer. Kalau dihitung-hitung, aku sudah menelantarkan fic ini tiga bulan lebih. Maafkan aku!

Oke, aku sudah update. Semoga kau mengerti lewat chapter ini ya!

* * *

><p>Pokoknya makasih banyaaaaaaaak buat semua reader dan reviewer. Jadi apa aku tanpa kalian semua? :')<p>

Oh ya, ini mungkin bisa jadi update-an terakhirku, atau aku bisa update satu kali lagi. Kenapa? Karena aku mau Hiatus. Sekarang aku naik kelas 9, dan itu berarti aku harus fokus buat UN nanti. Setelah Hiatus, aku bakalan aktif lagi kok. Tolong kalian semua bersabar dan menungguku ya?

**Love and Hug,**

**Classico Blu a.k.a Daiyaki Aoi.**

P.s: Aku nggak percaya kalau nanti aku lulus SMP dengan umur yang masih muda! 14 tahun! Horeeee! Sekarang aku 13 tahun, lho. Hahahaha~


End file.
